Marriage Stuff
by Mystical Gold
Summary: Haruno Sakura, aktris tenar muda berbakat nan cantik yang tengah naik daun saat ini selalu dikejar kejar wartawan dimanapun ia berada. Sampai pada akhirnya, Uchiha Sasuke, pria misterius itu selalu membantunya dari kejaran wartawan sekaligus menghapus kabar miringnya. Perang antar agensi, opini publik, bahkan caci maki social media terjadi disini. "Astaga.. mereka memang gila!"RnR
1. Chapter 1: Oh No!

**Marriage Stuff**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto*Paman, aku kontrak ya Characternya!*Diarak keliling WC**

 **Present by Mystical Gold**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Comedy(Insyaallah)**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **{Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura}**

 **Rated: T (Belum berani yang atas atas)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's a Story Begins**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Ckriiiik... Ckriiiiik... Ckriiikkkk..._

"ITU HARUNO SAKURA!"

"KYAAAAAA! AMBIL FOTONYA!"

Kilatan sinar _blitz_ dan suara jepretan camera mengerubungi salah satu _objek ditengahnya._ Para wartawan gila informasi dan fans fanatik memenuhi kerubungan disana. Seorang gadis cantik muda nan berbakat menjadi objek para wartawan yang mulai mengambil gambarnya. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda sebahu dengan blow dibagian bawahnya. Wajahnya berpoleskan makeup dengan dress hitam selutut tanpa lengan yang mengepres apik tubuh idealnya.

Artis yang tengah naik daun itu melambaikan tangannya kekamera sambil menebar senyum. Baru saja ia keluar dari ruang konferensi pers film kelimanya, MY CRAZY KISS, yang dapat mengait ribuan penonton. Rating film itu mencapai 41%. Bahkan film itu sudah masuk box office Jepang dan masuk deretan ke 8 film terlaris di 5 Negara, yaitu Jepang, Korea, Taiwan, China, bahkan Eropa.

Selesai keluar dari ruang Konferensi pers, ia langsung diserbu para wartawan yang langsung memotonya dan menanya nanyakan tentang dirinya. Bahkan banyak fans artis itu juga disana.

" _Sakura-chan, bisa kau beritahu dimana debut pertamamu?"_

 _"Haruno-san, Bagaimana cara menjaga tubuh yang ideal sepertimu?"_

 _"Sakura-san, Berapa nomor sepatumu, ukuran bajumu, dan lingkar pinggangmu? Kulihat badanmu sangat ramping!"_

 _"Haruno-chan, apa warna favoritmu?"_

 _"Haruno, Bisa kau beritahu dimana saja pendidikan yang pernah kau tekuni?"_

 _"Apa kau memiliki kekasih?"_

 _"Apa saat ini kau dekat dengan Akasuna Sasori, lawan mainmu difilm ini?"_

 _"Haruno-san, Haruno-san!"_

Satu persatu Pertanyaan mulai terlontarkan dari bibir para wartawan kepo. Aktris tenar yang merangkap sebagai model dan penyanyi bernama Haruno Sakura itu mulai risih kala banyak pertanyaan yang menghampiri dirinya. Ia tak menjawab dan hanya malah tersenyum. Ketua agensi sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk tertutup pada wartawan agar terlihat lebih mahal.

"Hellow!" Sapaan khas miliknya terdengar. "Ya, maaf sebelumnya, aku tidak bisa menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan kalian. Tapi kalian bisa menanyakan pertanyaan kalian itu pada managerku. Maaf ya, sebelumnya!" Ucapnya riang.

"Satu pertanyaan saja!" Jawab wartawan itu tak mau kalah. Wartawan lainpun ikut ikutan berkata hal yang sama membuat suasana makin gaduh.

Haruno Sakura pun terpaksa digiring oleh bodyguardnya pergi. Penjagaan sangat ketat tapi masih saja banyak wartawan yang mengikutinya. Akhirnya dengan susah payah, Sakura sampai juga didalam mobil _Alphard_ berwarna emas miliknya. Yang menjadi ciri khas adalah ada foto Sakura dimobil itu.

Didalam mobil sudah ada Uzumaki Naruto sang Manager yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai supir dan Hyuuga Hinata yang merupakan asisten Sakura. Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega. Naruto segera menginjak pedal gas pergi darisana.

"Huh! Aku benci wartawan! Kalau begini caranya aku tidak bisa bebas! Sepertinya disetiap sisi selalu ada wartawan!" Rutuk Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura! Kau masuk kemobil ini saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur! Para wartawan itu buas sekali! Untung saja kau masih hidup!" Kata Naruto.

"J-jadi artis tenar itu m-merepotkan ya?" Kata Hinata. Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Sangat merepotkan! Rasanya aku mau mati saja..." kata Sakura.

"Tapi kau hebat Sakura! Filmmu sangat laris! Memang gila! Oh iya, kudengar kau tinggal diApartmen sekarang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya. _Apartmen Gold_ yang merupakan Apartmen **termegah** dikota Tokyo! Kau puas?! Hanya demi menaikkan pamorku, kau menyuruhku untuk menyewa apartmen termahal itu?! Apa kau tahu aku harus menghabiskan berapa Yen untuk membayar uang sewanya hah?!" Kesal Sakura.

Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya. "Hehehe... kalau pamormu bisa mengalahkan Karin si Artis _sensasional_ itu, tawaran job akan lebih banyak lagi! Dan kau akan lebih kaya dari ini!"

"Kaya! Kaya! Dan Kaya! Dasar manager mata duittan!" Ejek Sakura. "Sakura-chan, tapi di Apartmen barumu ini kau harus hati hati. Kau ini artis tenar, jadi bisa saja serangan wartawan datang tiba tiba. Kau harus menyamar jika kemana mana!" Nasihat Hinata.

"Semua ini membuatku gila!" Rutuk Sakura.

.

.

.

Marriage Stuff

.

.

.

Tak... Tok... Tak... Tok...

Heels 15cm milik Haruno Sakura menggema dilantai apartmen barunya. Keadaan disana cukup ramai. Mengapa Sakura tak dikerubungi wartawan? Tentu saja karena ia menyamar! Sakura memakai kacamata hitam dan kerudung _rainbow_ yang ia ikat asal dibawah dagunya. Barang yang ia bawa sangat banyak bahkan sampai 3 koper!

Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut.

Sakura mulai menekan pin sandi apartmennya. 1234. Itulah pinnya. Sangat mudah memang.

Ckreek...

Dengan perasaan bahagia Sakura memasuki apartmennya dengan girang. Tak ada lagi lelah. Ia segera berlari kekasur dan berbaring ria.

"Hahh... surgaku akhirnya datang!" Teriak Sakura sembari melepas penyamarannya. Ia juga langsung mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur. Kemudian, Sakura tertidur pulas.

.

 **ooo0ooo**

.

"Jika kita mendapatkan berita khusus tentangnya, saham perusahaan kita diperkirakan akan naik _20%!_ Artis itu selain menarik untuk diliput kehidupannya, ia juga seorang _Top Model!_ Bahkan sepertinya kita akan sukses besar!" Ucap pria berambut abu abu dengan masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Ia tengah bicara pada atasannya, yang merupakan presdir cantik diperusahaan itu.

"Hn. Bagus, Kakashi. Dengan begitu semua penghasilan perusahaan ini, mulai dari website, gossip, dan stasiun televisi mulai mengincar berita dari perusahaan Actuallize Management ini! Kalau begitu, perintahkan saja 'dia'! Kau sudah tahu bukan siapa yang kumaksud?" Ucap wanita yang telah berumur namun awet muda itu. Rambutnya yang sudah memutih ia semir dengan warna pirang untuk menyamarkannya. Dialah, Senjū Tsunade, presdir 'Actuallize Management' yang merupakan perusahaan pencari berita yang sangat gencar.

Pria bernama Hatake Kakashi itu mengangguk setuju. "Itu sangat mudah bagi 'dia'!"

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Sakura terbangun dari tidur bahagianya. Ia memegang perutnya. Lapar. Ya, ia lapar.

"Aku lapar. DiApartmen ini belum kusediakan bahan apapun. Sudah malam begini.. aku malas memakai penyamaranku! Tapi sepertinya malam malam begini jarang orang keluar. Huh.. tak apalah." Sakura masih memakai piyama tidurnya untuk keluar rumah mencari makanan.

Malam yang indah batin Sakura. Tak ada keramaian, kericuhan, dan yang lainnya. Bagai surga dimalam gelap batin Sakura. Ia mampir makan dicafe untuk makan seporsi sushi yang terdiri dari 3 buah sushi. Sedikit sekali? Memang model seperti dia tidak boleh memiliki berat yang berlebih.

"Pelayan!" Panggil Sakura yang mau membayar billnya. Si pelayan menghampiri dan memberi bill pada Sakura. Pelayan itu menyadari sesuatu,

"Kau! HARUNO SAKURA! HEY! HARUNO SAKURA ADA DISINI!" Teriak pelayan itu.

"Eh, a-apa?!" Sakura tak dapat berkata kata saat banyak wartawan yang mengerubunginya dengan tatapan 'Mau lari kemana kau?'. "E-A-.. Apa... yang kalian lakukan ma-malam malam begini? Haha-ha.." ucap Sakura dengan tawa canggung.

 _"Haruno-san, tolong jawab pertanyaan kami!"_

 _"Haruno-San, bagaimana cara menjaga tubuh ideal sepertimu?"_

 _"Sakura-san! Sakura-san!"_

"TIDAAAAAK! KYAAAA!" Sakura berteriak kemudian berlari sekencang kencangnya dari pada wartawan gila itu. Wartawan yang tak kenal waktu ini malah mengejar Sakura.

"SAKURA-SAAAAN!" Teriak wartawan itu sambil terus mengejar Sakura.

"Aku harus bagaimana?!" Gumam Sakura yang bersembunyi disalah satu jalan kecil yang diapit 2 gedung. Do'a ia panjatkan berkali kali agar terhindar dari bahaya.

Seorang wartawan menyadari keberadaan Sakura. Mata Sakura membelalak hebat. "ITU HARUNO SAKURA!" Teriak wartawan itu. Seketika segerombolan wartawan kepo sudah terpaut 5 meter didepan Sakura.

"O-Ow... A-aku.. KYAAAAA!" Sakura berteriak dan berlari lebih masuk lagi kedalam gang itu. Dan beginilah nasibnya saat ini. Gang sempit penyelamatnya telah berubah menjadi gang mautnya. Ujung gang itu adalah **JALAN BUNTU.**

"Tidak! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Bagaimana ini?!" Teriak Sakura kelabakan. Jika tertangkap basah oleh wartawan juga, ia sangat malu karena penampilannya saat ini sangat acak acakan. Rambutnya sudah kusut entah bagaimana dan yang terpenting, ia masih memakai piyama tidur!

Wartawan gila gossip itu akhirnya menemukan Sakura dan berteriak. "HARUNO SAKURA!"

Sakura yang sudah pasrah hanya menutup matanya. 'Pamorku akan turun!' Batin Sakura berteriak.

GREP

"Ikut aku!" Seorang pria berambut biru dongker dengan style yang tidak biasa, yakni seperti pantat ayam, dan tingginya kira kira 183 cm tengah menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura memerhatikannya sejenak. "Hey! Ayo lari! Lewat sini!" Perintah pria tampan itu.

"Ayo!" Teriak Sakura. Pria itu menggenggam tangan Sakura membawanya lari. Entah bagaimana, tapi ada suatu celah di gang tersebut yang membuat Sakura dan pria itu dapat lari dari kejaran wartawan. Cukup jauh memang mereka berlari. Setelah keluar dari gang itu, Sakura bersama pria tadi sampai persis didepan apartmen Gold.

"Ayo, kuantar kau sampai didepan apartmen milikmu." Ucap pria tadi yang masih menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya menurut saja dan mengikuti pria itu dengan tangan sebelahnya yang menutupi wajahnya agar tak ada wartawan yang tahu.

Saat didalam lift, suasana makin canggung. Apalagi Sakura yang sadar tangannya masih digenggam oleh pria yang menolongnya tadi. Jika dilihat lihat, pria itu sangat tampan. Wajahnya tirus, matanya sekelam batu onyx, dan kulitnya sangat putih. Bahkan Sakura membandingkan dengan kulitnya saat ini. Ternyata lebih putih kulit pria ini!

"A-ngomong ngomong... Terimakasih ya.. jika saja k-kau... tidak ada.. aku pasti-"

 _Ting!_

Lift telah sampai dilantai tempat dimana Apartmen Sakura berada. Pria tampan tadi segera menggenggam tangan Sakura keluar dari lift menuju kediamannya. Sakura juga terkejut dengan perlakuan dingin pria ini.

Setelah sampai didepan apartmen Sakura, pria tadi melepas genggamannya. Dengan ekspresi datarnya pria tadi berkata, "Pakailah penyamaranmu dimanapun kau berada. _Keberadaan wartawan tidak dapat ditebak."_

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Ya! Kau benar. Aku memang bodoh! Tadinya kupikir ini sudah malam dan tidak ada wartawan atau yang sebagainya.. kau memang benar, keberadaan wartawan tidak bisa ditebak! Terimakasih ya, jika kau tidak ada mungkin aku sudah mati diterkam wartawan itu! Sekali lagi Terima kasih, Tuan-.. Umm.. siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"-Ah iya! Tuan Uchiha Sasuke! Sekali lagi, aku ucapkan Terima Kasih!" Sakura membungkuk 90° pada pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu-KYAA!"

Buk

Sasuke membenturkan punggung Sakura ketembok yang reflek membuat Sakura berteriak. Tak hanya itu, tangan kanan Sasuke berada disamping bahu Sakura dan jarak kedua wajah mereka sangat dekat!

"S-Sakuke-san, ap-pa ya-ng kau lakukan? Aku ini a-artis tenar, gawat j-jika ada yang melihat kita dalam keadaan seperti ini!" Ucap Sakura tergagap.

"Ssstt..." Sasuke makin mengeliminasi jarak wajah mereka. Kemudian ia berbisik, "Disudut ruangan ini, ada seorang wartawan."

"A-apa? Wartawan-"

"Sssstt.. Jangan berisik." Potong Sasuke pelan. "Aku akan melindungimu dari para wartawan sinting itu.."

Sakura makin panik saat Sasuke lagi lagi mendekatkan wajahnya. "S-Sasuke-san.. a-apa yang s-sekarang sedang kau..."

 _ **Kemudian, Uchiha Sasuke mencium bibir milik artis tenar kita, Haruno Sakura.**_

Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya atas apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh pria yang baru beberapa waktu lalu dikenalnya. Ciuman itu begitu lembut. Rasanya ada rasa yang tersirat dari ciuman itu. Sangat berbeda dengan para lawan mainnya didrama yang pernah ia bintangi.

 _(CKRIIIIKKK...)_

"Sa-suke-san..." gumam Sakura dengan dada yang berdegup seakan mau berhenti. Sasuke tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap rambut Sakura lembut. "Sudah malam. Masuk dan tidurlah." Ucap Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, Jadi job apa yang akan kau terima? Film striping, iklan makeup, atau pemotretan untuk majalah Lovely Magazine? Dan untuk akhir bulan nanti ada job ke Korea untuk FanMeeting dengan fansmu. Apa kau menerima job itu atau-HEY! Sakura! Dengar aku bicara tidak sih?!" Kesal Naruto saat sedang menerangkan panjang lebar jadwal padat Sakura, si Model cantik satu ini malah tidak mendengarkan.

Sakura tersentak dan sadar dengan teriakkan Naruto. Ia buru buru menyahut, "A-apa? Maaf aku tidak dengar! Bisa kau ulangi?"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan meminum milk shake chocolatenya dengan kesal. Hinata berkata, "S-Sakura-chan, kau sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Apa itu? Kalau tidak keberatan, Bisa kau ceritakan?" Tanya Hinata hati hati.

"T-tidak ada! Haha.. begitulah... sepertinya aku hanya kurang tidur dan-"

"ASTAGA SAKURA! BERITA APA INI?!" Teriak Naruto saat membuka ponselnya. Sakura segera mengambil alih ponsel mahal milik managernya itu.

 **Artis yang tengah naik daun bernama Haruno Sakura kabur dengan seorang pria saat dikejar wartawan.**

 **Diduga pria itu adalah kekasihnya.**

 **Foto HOT: Haruno Sakura tertangkap camera tengah berciuman dengan pria yang berlari dengannya didepan Apartmennya.**

"Apa?! Hey! Berita apa ini?!" Rutuk Sakura setelah melihat berita dari website selebriti terkenal, _Actuallize ShowBiz._

"Ya ampun! Skandal apa yang sedang kau buat, Haruno?! Setelah ini hidupmu pasti akan lebih terusik dari sebelumnya!" Kata Naruto.

"Tapi ciuman itu... bukan aku-"

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan. Jika kau sudah menyalakan api, kau juga yang harus memadamkannya. Jadi hadapi saja wartawan wartawan itu. Tapi kau harus lebih hati hati. Bisa saja wartawan itu lebih gencar untuk mencari berita tentangmu." Potong Hinata menasehati. Sakura memutar bola mataya strees.

"Memang kalau boleh tahu, siapa pria itu? Apa dia pacarmu? Aku sudah bilang bukan, jika kau tidak boleh berpacaran! Bukannya aku melarang, tapi Itu kebijakkan Agensi!" Ujar Naruto.

"Dia pria yang menyelamatkanku dari kejaran wartawan tadi malam! Kutegaskan kalau aku tidak berpacaran dengannya! Dan ciuman itu... dia yang menciumku!" Kata Sakura. "Hmm...? Apa benar begitu? Tapi kenapa kau mau berciuman dengannya?" Goda Hinata.

Pipi Sakura sedikit memerah. "Sudahlah! Aku bisa gila berada lama lama diruangan gossipmu ini!" Sakura beranjak dari kursi dengan kesal dan keluar dari ruangan manager jabrixnya itu. Kebetulan 3 jam setelah itu Sakura ada pemotretan untuk promosi brand terkenal. Ia bermaksud untuk pulang sebentar ke Apartmennya.

Tanpa ia duga saat keluar dari gedung Agensi, tanpa bodyguard tentunya, ia malah diserang beribu fans dan wartawan disana! Ditambah lagi saat ini Sakura tak memakai penyamaran apapun!

"KYAAAA!" Teriak Sakura. Ia berjalan berbalik tapi sudah ada wartawan disana. Ia menengok kekanan kirinya. Ia diserang dari berbagai arah! Sakura tak tahu lagi harus berlari kemana! Ia terkepung!

 _"Nona, bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaan kami bagaimana cara membentuk tubuh ideal sepertimu?"_

 _"Nona, apakah pria yang semalam itu kekasihmu?"_

 _"Mengapa kalian dekat sekali?"_

 _"Dia sangat tampan. Apa seperti itu seleramu?"_

 _"Bisakah kau beritahu fakta tentangmu?"_

 _"Sakura-san, apa warna favoritmu?"_

 _"Kyaaaa! Sakura-chan! Cantik sekali!"_

 _"Sakura-chan!/ Sakura-san!/ Haruno-san!"_

Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan tas yang ia pegang. Dia benar benar ceroboh! Sekarang bagaimana ini? Ia hanya memakai rok merah marun setengah paha dan kaos putih berlambang khas. Tak salah lagi. Itu lambang EXO! Ya, sebenarnya itu baju milik sahabat lamanya. Pasti Sakura dicap sebagai EXO-L setelah ini.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?!' Batin Sakura.

Grep!

Seseorang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sakura mendongkak. UCHIHA SASUKE!

Pria tampan itu berkata, "Hentikan. Jangan foto dia. Haruno-san tidak mau kehidupan pribadinya terbuka. Jadi mohon jangan memaksanya untuk menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan kalian. TerimaKasih!"

"Ayo!" Sasuke membawa Sakura menerobos kerumunan wartawan kepo itu pergi. Banyak para wartawan yang mengabadikan foto mereka berdua. Tak sedikit fans boy Sakura yang berteriak bertanya tanya siapa pria itu.

"Haruno-san! Haruno-san!" Panggil wartawan itu sambil mengejar Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Lari!" Perintah Sasuke pada Sakura. Dua insan itupun berlari dari kejaran wartawan. _Sasuke membawa Sakura kedalam sebuah cafe atau tepatnya toilet cafe itu. Mereka masuk kedalam salah satu bilik toilet. Ya, berdua!_

"Hosh... Sasuke-san terimakasih! Jika kau tidak ada mungkin pamorku akan turun! Aku berhutang nyawa 2 kali denganmu!" Ucap Sakura terengah engah.

"Hn. Aku sudah membawakan barang barang penyamaran untukmu. Pakailah!" Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menerima tas kecil yang diberikan Sasuke. Ia mengeluarkan isinya. Ada sebuah daster coklat lusuh dan wig panjang berwarna coklat. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apa ini? K-kau tidak menyuruhku untuk memakainya bukan?" Tanya Sakura was was.

"Hn. Pakailah." Apa?! Artis, Model, Penyanyi Tercantik sejagad ini harus memakai barang barang seperti ini? Huh... seperti apa ya Haruno Sakura ketika memakainya?

"Apa?! Hey, Sasuke-san, kau mau menjadikan aku seperti pemulung hah?! Penyamaran macam apa ini?!" Gerutu Sakura. "Pokoknya, aku tidak ma-KYAAA! Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"" Teriak Sakura saat Sasuke hendak membuka baju EXO nya.

"Pakai sendiri atau _aku pakaikan?"_ Ucap Sasuke tajam. "A-Y-ya! Aku pakai penyamaran bututmu ini! Dasar pemaksa!" Rutuk Sakura.

"Cepat pakai! Kalau tidak aku yang memakaikan!" Ancam Sasuke. "I-iya! Iya! Aku pakai sendiri saja! Menghadap kesana! Jangan mengintip!" Kata Sakura. Sasuke berbalik memunggungi Sakura.

Sesekali Sasuke curi curi pandang kebelakang untuk melihat Sakura yang tengah berganti baju. Tentu saja, pria mana yang tidak tergoda imannya saat melihat seorang gadis yang tengah ganti baju terpaut beberapa centi dengannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!" Sasuke ketahuan. "Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku sudah selesai," Kata Sakura. "Oh iya, kita melupakan sesuatu!" Sakura mengambil kacamata hitam dari tasnya dan memakainya.

"Bagaimana? Ini baru hebat! Ayo keluar! Aku ada pemotretan setelah ini!" Kata Sakura. Ia malah terlihat seperti _pemulung yang sombong dengan kacamata hitamnya itu._

"Terserah. Ayo." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura keluar toilet.

"KYAAAAA! PRIA MESUM! SEDANG APA KAU DISINI?!" Teriak para wanita yang melihat Sasuke di toilet. Jangan lupakan jika ini adalah **toilet wanita!**

"Dia istriku. Aku menemaninya kesini karena dia yang meminta. Mohon maklumi saja, ia sedang hamil." Kata Sasuke. "Eh-A-apa? Hey! Apa yang kau-"

"Maaf nona-nona, aku permisi." Potong Sasuke buru buru menarik Sakura pergi dari toilet.

?

¿

?

¿

Hari ini jadwal Sakura sangat padat. Hinata dan Naruto menemaninya setiap jadwalnya. Mulai dari pemotretan promosi produk, pemotretan majalah, hingga bertemu sutradara untuk menanyakan kontrak striping drama barunya. Oh, jangan lupa, ia juga harus mendatangi acara talkshow di TV sebelah.

Dimana Sasuke? Entahlah... saat Sakura sudah bertemu dengan manager dan asistennya, Sasuke malah hilang begitu saja. Dan jangan lupakan saat Sakura ditertawakan seluruh crew dipemotretan karena baju yang dipakai Sakura.

Saat ini Sakura tengah merebahkan diri dikasur surganya. Tak ada bising, job menumpuk, atau kelelahan yang lain lain. Relax. Menyenangkan rasanya bisa beristirahat seperti ini.

 _'Hot stuff naege gakkai wabwa'_

Oh tuhan... apalagi ini? Baru saja Sakura memejamkan matanya semenit yang lalu, suara nada dering 'Hot Stuff' dari ponselnya telah menggema. Sakura mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ahh! Menyebalkan sekali! Baru saja aku memejamkan mata! Aku ingin tidur!" Teriak Sakura sembari mengangkat telponnya. Tertera ID Calling dari 'Manager baka'. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan _Uzumaki Naruto._

"Hey! Ada apa menelpon malam malam begini?! Tidak puaskah kau sudah membuat tulangku remuk begini?! Aku lelah!" Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Hahaha... maaf telah mengganggu acara tidurmu, nona model! Aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu jika besok malam kau diundang untuk datang ke TS-TV. Maksudku, TS award! Disana kau masuk kedalam nominasi! Dan apa kau tahu nanti ada scene khusus Haruno Sakura VS Uzumaki Karin! Jangan lupa-"

"Hoaamm... yayaya! Beritahu besok! Aku lelah dan mengantuk! Mengerti?"

Pip

Telpon dimatikan secara sepihak oleh model cantik yang satu ini. Ia memejamkan matanya kembali. _Kyuruuuk..._ suara khas perus telah terdengar. Ah, ia baru ingat jika seharian ini ia belum makan.

"Lapar... dasar manager bodoh! Jika tadi aku sudah tidur pulas pasti tidak akan lapar begini!" Gerutu Sakura. Sakura memeriksa kulkasnya barang kali ada makanan. Tapi apa yang ada? Ternyata nihil! Hanya ada minuman kaleng saja disana. Dasar asisten bodoh! Sama bodohnya dengan managernya itu! Sakura sudah memerintahkannya untuk mengisi beberapa bahan makanan tapi apa yang ia lakukan?

"Aku benar benar lapar!" Gumam Sakura.

 _Ting! Tong!_

Bel apartmen Sakura berbunyi. Siapa yang datang malam malam begini? Batin Sakura. Gadis berhelaian merah muda itu segera melihat siapa yang datang lewat sensor dibel nya. Ternyata **Uchiha Sasuke!**

"Sasu-Sasuke-san!" Kata Sakura yang segera membukakan pintu apartmennya.

"A-apa yang sedang k-kau lakukan? Ini sudah tengah malam." Kata Sakura sambil melirik apa yang pria emo itu bawa. Sebuah plastik yang Sakura tak tahu apa isinya.

"Kau lapar bukan? Aku membawakanmu ramen. Ini." Sasuke menyodorkan plastiknya. Sakura segera menerimanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Aa! Terimakasih, Sasuke-san! Ah, ayo masuklah!" Kata Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk dan masuk kedalam apartmen Sakura.

Sakura segera membuka ramen dari Sasuke dan memakannya lahap. Sasuke sendiri terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Sakura menyadari Sasuke tertawa langsung menghentikan acara makannya. "Hmm? Kenapa, Sasuke-san? Oh iya, maaf ya, aku makan lahap begini! Aku sangat lapar! Kau datang diwaktu yang tepat."

"Tak apa. Aku baru kali ini melihat seorang artis cantik sepertimu makan begitu lahap. Lanjutkan saja." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum manis dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Ahhhm.. akhirnya selesai juga! Terimakasih, Sasuke-san, ramennya enak!" Ujar Sakura senang setelah selesai makan.

"Hn. Sebentar," Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Mata Sakura membelalak saat Sasuke memagut dagunya. Sakura mengira Sasuke akan menciumnya, tetapi tidak. Jemari Sasuke mengusap sudut bibir Sakura. Pikiran apa yang kau punya, Sakura?!

"Ada noda kuah disudut bibirmu." Ucap Sasuke sembari menjauhkan wajahnya. Sakura tersenyum canggung karena malu.

 **oOo**

 **ACTUALLIZE SHOWBIZ. NEW UPDATE!:**

 _ **HARUNO SAKURA MEMBAWA PRIA YANG DIDUGA PACARNYA MASUK KEDALAM APARTMENNYA.**_

 _ **DIDUGA IA ADALAH KEKASIH GELAP SANG MODEL.**_

 _ **APAKAH DIA ADALAH SEORANG GIGOLO YANG DISEWA OLEH ARTIS TENAR INI?**_

 _ **PRIA INI SAMA DENGAN PRIA YANG MENOLONG ARTIS KELAHIRAN TOKYO INI SAAT DIKEJAR WARTAWAN BEBERAPA WAKTU LALU.**_

 _ **FOTO: HARUNO SAKURA MEMAKAI BAJU BERLAMBANG EXO. APA DIA SEORANG EXO-L?**_

"ASTAGA! NARUTO-KUN! LIHAT BERITA INI!" Pekik Hinata sehabis membaca berita dari website langganannya, Actuallize Showbiz.

Tab canggih Hinata beralih ketangan Naruto. Matanya membulat seketika saat membaca berita itu. Apalagi yang diperbuat artisnya ini? "Astaga... Sakura-chan! Hmm.. tapi tak apa. Dengan begini pamornya jauh lebih meningkat, bukan?" Dasar Naruto! Artisnya diterpa kabar miring saja ia masih memikirkan pamor!

"Selalu saja pamor yang kau pikirkan! Image Sakura harus tetap kita jaga! Sebisa mungkin buat imagenya baik! Dia adalah Haruno Sakura! Si artis tenar yang baik hati! Jangan runtuhkan image baiknya! Apalagi saat nanti malam ia harus menghadapi Karin si artis sensasional itu diatas panggung!" Ujar Hinata panjang lebar.

Naruto menyeringai, "Kita lihat saja perdebatan seru nanti malam. Ketua agensi Jiraiya juga sudah menunggu acara nanti malam! Kita diperintah untuk menjatuhkan artis Uzumaki Karin dari Actuallize Entertaiment! Lihat saja!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mystical ZONE:

Hellow! Anyeong! Mystical Gold datang lagi dengan fanfiction baru! New Story! Bagaimana? Ini idenya campuran dari beberapa drakor, lagu lagu yang aku dengar, dan ide ide yang bersinar di otak aku! Mohon masukkannya ya dikotak review! Aku memang sudah lama mau buat ff tentang dunia keartisan gini! Dan disini, Sasuke masih misterius!*JengJengJeng!

 _ **Sekian dari author yang kepengen pacaran sama SungYeol Infinite, Mystical Gold**_


	2. Chapter 2: Ice Cream?

**Marriage Stuff**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto*Paman, aku beli ya Characternya!*di sandera***

 **Present by Mystical Gold**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Comedy(Insyaallah)**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **{Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura}**

 **Rated: T (Jujur, belum pernah bikin yang rated tinggi!)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's a Story Begins**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Fashion terbaru, hubungan asmara, sapaan khas-Ah salah! Seharusnya itu yang pertama! Baiklah, aku ulangi, sapaan khas, trend fashion baru, hubungan asmara, job murah-ah aku lupa! Seharusnya ada selingan politik juga!" Artis cantik ini tengah menghafal atau tepatnya meracau sesuatu yang ada di kertasnya.

Ia menghela nafas pasrah. Ruang manager yang sepi menjadi tempat singgahnya saat ini. "Ahh, ini pasti akan menjadi rumit! Kenapa aku harus menghafal banyak sekali?! Tuhan, kapan ini akan berakhir?!" Rutuk gadis ini sembari melempar kertas yang ia pegang kemeja didepannya.

Haruno Sakura mengipas kipaskan lehernya dengan tangannya sendiri pertanda ia lelah sekaligus kepanasan. Padahal Air Conditioner sedang menyala sekarang ini dengan tingkat dingin tertinggi.

"Astaga! Astaga! Aku butuh ice cream!" Ucap Sakura dengan pelafalan ice cream ala bule belanda **(Ice Cream=baca: Aish Krhimm).** Sakura tiba tiba mengangguk dengan cepat. "Ya! Pasti karena tidak ada ice cream! Astaga! Aku pasti dehidrasi! Bagaimana ini?!" Sakura bergerak gerak kelabakan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Sakura mulai mengecek handphonenya. Dia sedang mencari nomor delivery ice cream. Jari lentiknya menekan salah satu nomor.

"Hellow! Aku memesan 1 buah ice cream sunday extra super duper plus plus jumbo dengan tambahan extract coklat didalamnya! Tolong kirimkan ke Golden Entertaiment dengan atas nama nona Saku! Cepatlah karena aku sedang dehidra-"

 _'Um, maaf nona, tapi disini bukan kedai es krim, tapi bengkel mobil.'_

"APA?!" Sakura segera mengecek nomor yang ia telpon. Tertera tulisan ' _Bengkel yang baik hati'._ Nomor telpon bengkel _langganannya_.

Sakura dengan tengsin setengah mati langsung berkata, "Ah, paman, hari ini cerah ya? Ah, maksudku, dihari yang cerah ini, aku salah sambung! H-haha-ha..."

 **Pip!**

Setelah Sakura tertawa garing ia langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya sepihak. "Jika paman tadi tahu yang menelpon adalah aku, pasti aku sudah bunuh diri disini!" Gumam Sakura. Ia mulai mencari nomor lain dikontaknya.

Apa kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Ya, pulsa seorang Haruno Sakura terkuras habis karena salah sambung berkali kali. Apa aku tidak menyimpan nomor kedai es krim? Batin Sakura. Berikut adalah beberapa toko atau restoran yang salah sambung ditelpon oleh Haruno Sakura:

 _'Maaf nona, tapi disini adalah tempat servis AC.'_

 _'Dengan Beauty Salon disini, sepertinya anda salah sambung.'_

 _'Heh! Kau ingin pesan daging atau tidak?!'_

 _'Disini memang toko es, tapi sayangnya bukan es krim, melainkan es mambo.'_

 _'Pizza delivery, ada yg bisa dibantu?'_

 _'Kentucky Fried Chiken delivery, ingin paket hemat atau original?'_

 _'Kau mau beli vodka, champagne, wine, atau apa, nona? Atau kau juga bisa langsung kemari dan berdansalah bersalamku! Gemerlap lampu disini dijamin membuatmu nyaman dan tertidur! Aku juga sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kita, nona.'_

PIP!

Sakura dengan kesal menekan simbol berwarna merah dan mematikan sambungan telpon. Apa tidak ada nomor es krim delivery? Dan tolong garis bawahi dan hiraukan saja untuk sambungan telpon yang terakhir itu!

"Sejak kapan aku punya nomor tempat clubbing macam itu? Pasti ini ulah manager bodoh itu!" Gumam Sakura geram pada managernya. "Sepertinya kapan kapan aku harus mencatat nomor telpon kedai es krim disebelah toko ramen itu." Pikir Sakura.

 _Creeekk.._

Pintu ruangannya tiba tiba terbuka dan terlihatlah asisten cantiknya itu. Ya, _Hyuuga Hinata._

"Ada apa, Hinata? Apa ada tugas lagi untukku dari manager bodoh itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada. Oh iya, a-apa Sakura-chan masih menghafalkan script itu?" Tanya Hinata. Sakura mengangguk, "ya, apa kau tahu, ini terlalu banyak untuk ukuran satu sekmen! Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu lain yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Kau pintar, Sakura-chan, ya, ketua agensi Jiraiya memanggilmu ke ruangannya."

"Huh! Dasar kakek tua menyebalkan! Sudah menghadiahi aku sederet list list tidak penting, sekarang ingin apa lagi?!" Kata Sakura blak blakan. Hinata terkekeh pelan, "apa sekarang kau akan memanggilnya Kakek?"

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Itu terlalu bagus untuk kakek itu! Sebaiknya aku memanggilnya _Sun Go Kong_ saja!" Gelak tawa langsung keluar dari mulut Hinata. "Hahahahaha... kau ini, ada ada saja!"

"Sudahlah, ayo keruangannya!" Ajak Hinata setelah beberapa menit berjuang menghentikan tawanya. "Hm!" Sakura mengangguk sembari bangkit dari sofa empuknya.

"Eh, tunggu, Hinata!" Panggil Sakura.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau punya nomor telpon kedai ice cream?" Tanya Sakura.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

"Sakura-chan, kuharap kau benar benar total untuk melawan lidah pedasnya itu! Aku tidak mau citramu dalam entertaiment hancur!" Nasehat Jiraiya. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Sudah 30 menit dia berada diruangan penuh buku oranye ini, hanya untuk mendengar nasehat nasehat tidak penting dari orang yang ia panggil _Sun Go Kong_ tentu saja dalam hatinya.

"Tapi kakek, aku juga pusing harus menghafal sebanyak itu! Memangnya sekmen aku debat dengannya berlangsung selama 5 jam?" Kata Sakura.

 _Braaak.._

Tiba tiba Jiraiya memukul mejanya membuat Sakura terkejut hingga matanya terpejam. "Tatap mataku!" Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap mata kakek tua itu.

Jiraiya menawamkan matanya, "Apa kau bilang tadi?! Kakek?! Hey! Walau rambutku sudah memutih tapi jiwaku masih muda!"

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Yang jelas umurmu sudah kepala 5 dan pantas dipanggil kakek oleh gadis berumur 16 tahun sepertiku!" Sakura menatap arloji ditangannya. "Ah, kakek, aku ingin ice cream! Hinata tidak punya nomor delivery ice cream, dan aku menginginkan itu sekarang! Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyuruh siapapun untuk membelinya! Aku akan kesana sendiri-"

"Apa! Hey! Setelah insiden kau dilabrak banyak wartawan kemarin, apa kau belum kapok juga! Hey! Jika kau mau keluar sebaiknya ditemani Naruto atau asistenmu! Kau! Jangan lupakan script itu! Hey! Kembali!" Teriak Jiraiya saat Sakura berlari begitu saja keluar ruangannya.

"Hahh.. dasar anak itu.. kadang menyebalkan tapi kadang sangat manis!" Gumam Jiraiya dengan senyum yang mangembang diwajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"MysticalGold"**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berjalan mengendap ditembok. _Seperti cicak raksasa._ ' _Walaupun aku sudah memakai penyamaran sekalipun, keberadaan wartawan tidak bisa ditebak!_ ' Batin Sakura yang mengutip dari kata kata pria malaikatnya itu. Orang orang yang melihatnya pasti menganggap Sakura adalah _narapidana yang kabur setelah menjambret tas seorang tante tante._

Kini ia memakai kerudung bermotif macan tutul yang ia ikat dibawah dagunya dan tentu menutupi rambut pinky nya, dress hijau tosca _polkadot_ selutut tanpa lengan, sepatu high heels berwarna kuning muda, dan jangan lupakan kaca mata hitam yang selalu ia pakai.

Kaki jenjangnya mengendap untuk mencapai toko ice cream di sebrang jalan. "Sedikit lagi! Aku akan makan ice cream! Jangan menyerah!" Ucap Sakura optimis sambil melayangkan tinju ke udara.

 _"Hm? Membantu menjatuhkan sirambut merah muda itu?"_

Haruno Sakura mendengar sebuah suara yang terpaut 1 meter disampingnya. _Rambut merah muda? Menjatuhkan? Astaga! Dia pasti orang jahat yang mau menjatuhkanku_! Batin Sakura sambik menengok kesampingnya. Seorang pria berambut merah namun wajahnya seperti seorang anak kecil.

Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera menyebrang ke toko ice cream. Ia mundur dengan teratur dan bersembunyi disamping tong sampah untuk _menguping_ lebih dalam apa yang sedang dibicarakan orang itu ditelpon.

'Dasar! Aku tahu apa yang kau rencanakan, orang jahat!' Inner Sakura berteriak girang.

"Ya, itu sangat mudah! Tapi aku minta bayaran yang lebih mahal!" Tanpa Sakura sadari, pria tampan itu meliriknya lewat sudah matanya dan terkekeh pelan. Malah ia sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar Sakura dengar.

'Astaga! Hanya karena ingin menjatuhkanku dia minta bayaran yang tinggi?! Apa dia adalah seorang mafia?! Aduuh.. bagaimana ini?! Aku bisa mati!' Teriak Sakura histeris dalam hati.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, tuhan?' Batin Sakura. 'Apa aku harus mencekiknya hingga pingsan sekarang dan membawanya ke kantor polisi?' Khayalan Sakura mulai melayang jauh...

"HIYAAA! PRIA JAHAT! MATI KAU!" Sakura segera melompat dari persembuyiannya dan mencekik leher pria itu.

"Akhh... t-tolooong...!" Rintih pria itu.

Sakura menyeringai serang dan tertawa seperti hantu, "HAHAHAHAHA! RASAKAN ITU!"

...Sakura buru buru menggeleng dengan khayalan bodohnya itu dan kembali ke dunia nyata. 'Bodoh! Tidak! Tidak! Jika aku ketahuan mencekiknya, pasti citraku di dunia entertaiment hancur! Tidak! Aku harus berpikir cara yang lebih halus!'

 _ **Tiba tiba ada lampu yang menyala diatas kepala Sakura.**_

'Aha! Aku akan memergokinya dengan brutal!' Teriak inner Sakura girang. Khayalan Sakura mulai melayang jauh...

"KAU!" Sakura dengan lantang keluar dari persembunyian dan menghampiri pria berambut merah tadi. "KAU INGIN MENJATUHKAN AKU KAN?!"

"M-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"KAU! JANGAN KIRA MENJATUHKANKU ITU SEMUDAH MEMBALIKKAN TELAPAK TANGAN YA! MEMANG APA SALAHKU HAH?! APA KAU ITU HATERS KU?! AKU AKAN MEMENJARAKANMU!" Lantang Sakura sampai pria berambut merah itu jatuh terduduk dan memegang dadanya.

"Hosh... hah.. hah.. a-aku punya.. hosh... penyakit serangan jantung!"

...Sakura mulai tersadar dari khayalan anehnya dan menggeleng keras keras. 'Ya! Tapi bagaimana seandainya dia punya penyakit serangan jantung? Tidak! Tidak! Dia bisa mati! Dan aku tidak mau ada berita 'seorang artis berinisial H-S membunuh pria yang tidak di kenal nya'! Itu sangat tidak lucu!'

Sakura memerhatikan pria merah itu lagi. **Pria itu sudah tidak ada disana!**

"Astaga! Kemana dia!" Teriak Sakura sambil mencari sosoknya dengan iris emerald yang bergerak tak menentu.

"Kau mencariku, nona?"

"KYAAA!" Sakura berteriak saat mendongkak ke _sampingnya_ ada pria yang ia cari cari. _Ya, dia tersenyum dengan menawan disana._

 **.**

 **.**

 **" "" "" "**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmm! Ice Cream disini memang yang terbaik! Sudah berapa bulan aku tidak makan ice cream ya?" Gumam Sakura sambil menyendokkan ice cream sunday extra coklat dan extra jumbo. Saat ini Sakura tengah makan di cafe ice cream bersama orang yang ia anggap penjahat itu tadi.

Pria berambut merah dengan wajah imut itu tersenyum dan berkata, "sepertinya karena makan es krim kau jadi melupakan pria tampan didepanmu ini."

"Apa? Tampan? Oh iya, kau belum memberitahu kenapa kau ingin menjatuhkanku! Cepat katakan! Kenapa?!" Ancam Sakura sambil menodongkan sendok es krim yang ia pegang.

"Siapa yang ingin menjatuhkanmu? Aku ini adalah Akasuna Sasori, seorang pengacara yang berpihak pada hukum. Menjatuhkan itu sama saja dengan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan secara tidak langsung. Dan apa kau tahu, vonis hukumannya bisa lebih dari 5 tahun." Ucap pria berambut merah tadi yang ternyata bernama Sasori.

"Dengan begitu aku bisa memenjarakan om-om sepertimu! Hm!" Ucap Sakura sembari memakan es krimnya.

"Enak saja mengataiku om-om! Walaupun umurku sudah mencapai kepala 3, bukan berarti aku ini sudah tua! Aku bisa menuntut balik dan memenjarakanmu karena tuduhan tidak menyenangkan!" Balas Sasori.

"Baiklah, paman Pengacara Akasuna!" Ucap Sakura yang dihadiahi delikan tajam dari Sasori.

Nada dering khas merk samsung 'Over the Horizon' terdengar. Ya, ponsel Sasori. Empunya langsung mengangkat telpon tersebut

"Hm? Ya. Aku akan segera kesana untuk mendapatkan bukti terkait."

Pip

Sasori mematikan sambungan telpon dan berkata pada Sakura, "maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama. Jaksa bernama Konan memanggilku kesana. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk datang nanti malam ke TS-Award!" Sasori menjeda dan berbisik, "ini adalah kasus pembunuhan."

"Hm!" Sakura mengangguk. "Aku bisa memahami pekerjaan yang berat, apalagi berkaitan dengan hukum. Aku tidak bisa apa apa. Yasudah, lebih baik paman cepat cepat kesana!"

Delikan tajam langsung keluar dari Sasori, "jangan panggil aku paman, om, atau semacam nya! Aku bisa menuntutmu dalam perbuatan tidak menyenangkan!"

"Hahaha... maaf, tuan pengacara!" Setelah itu Sasori bangkit dari kursi dan melambaikan tangannya pergi dari sana.

Setelah semangkuk es krim porsi jumbonya habis, Sakura membayarnya dan keluar dari sana. Angin berhembus kencang diluar sana dan terlihat awan gelap menyapa. Ya, mendung.

 _Pyuuuuuuuuuhhhh~_

Saking kencangnya angin disana, kerudung yang menjadi penutup rambut Sakura terbang.

"Ah, tidak!" Teriak Sakura sambil berusaha menggapai kerudungnya itu.

"Kembali!" Teriak Sakura saat kerudung itu terbang makin jauh. Sakurapun terus saja mengejarnya.

"Kembali! Hey!" Walau tangan Sakura berusaha menggapai kerudungnya, tetap saja angin itu menerbangkan kerudungnya lebih jauh.

"Aku bisa! HIYAAAA!" Dengan segenap raga, akhirnya Sakura melompat dan berhasil menggapai kerudung macan tutulnya itu.

"Akhirnya! Aku dapat!" Pekik Sakura girang.

Ehem! _Tunggu! Tapi ini... dimana? Kenapa aku tidak mengenal lingkungan disekitarku? Hey! Aku ada dimana?!_ Pekik Sakura histeris dalam hati.

Ya, _artis cantik ini tersesat sekarang._

"Aku ada dimana?" Gumam Sakura cemas. Memori otaknya berputar pada _7 tahun yang lalu.._ saat ia _tersesat_ dan benar benar takut setengah mati.

"Hiks... ibu! Dimana kau? Hiks... aku ada dimana sekarang?" Teriak Sakura kecil yang masih berumur 9 tahun. Air mata mulai menggenangi pipinya. Rasa takut dan cemas begitu besar menyelimuti dirinya. Bibirnya bergetar seiring dengan isak tangisnya.

Baru 5 menit yang lalu ibunya meninggalkan gadis manis berambut bubble gum itu disini. Sakura masih ingat betul kata kata ibunya, 'Jaga dirimu baik baik. Ibu harus pergi. Maafkan ibu! Tapi ibu berjanji, pasti kita akan bertemu lagi!'

Sakura kecil yang tidak mengerti apa apa hanya mengangguk, "memang ibu mau pergi kemana? Boleh aku ikut?"

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh ikut! Ibu harus pergi!" Dan setelah wanita berambut pirang panjang itu mencium dahi gadis manisnya itu, ia berlari pergi. Sakura yang tidak tahu apa apa malah mengejar ibunya tapi tetap saja, ia tidak bisa menyetarakan langkah kakinya dengan seorang wanita dewasa.

"Ibu! Dimana kau?!" Teriak Sakura kecil yang mulai mencari cari sosok ibunya. Air mata mulai menggenangi matanya. "Hiks.. ini dimana? Apa aku tersesat? Hiks... ibu.. kau dimana?"

Sampai akhirnya Sakura tersadar akan memori menyedihkan dimasa lalunya. Kini orang orang mulai mengerubunginya karena sadar jika ia adalah Haruno Sakura, seorang artis papan atas yang sedang naik daun saat ini.

Sakura menutupi dirinya dari kilatan sinar blitz yang mulai menyala disekitarnya. Untung kaca mata hitam yang ia pakai bisa menutupi jejak air mata dipipinya.

 _"Nona Sakura, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"_

 _"Sakura-chan, bolehkah kita berfoto bersama?"_

 _"Haruno-chan, mampirlah kerumahku!"_

 _"Jadi ini yang namanya Haruno Sakura? Wahh.. cantik sekali ya!"_

Begitulah bisik bisik riuh dari orang orang di sekitar yang mengerubunginya. Sakura hanya diam tanpa sepatah katapun dan jika banyak orang teliti, sekarang ini Sakura tengah menahan suara tangisannya.

Sakura dengan susah payah berkata, "A-ak-aku... t-tersesat-"

Grep!

Sakura merasakan kini merasakan kepalanya tengah terbentur dada seseorang. Saat Sakura mendongkak, matanya membulat kaget.

"U-uchiha-san..." Gumam Sakura pelan. Malaikat tampan ini telah datang dan perasaannya sangat lega. Kini Sasuke tengah memeluk dirinya diantara kerubungan orang orang. Banyak yang mengabadikan momen tersebut dengan camera handphone masing masing.

Banyak fans fans Sakura yang menangis histeris disana dan juga banyak orang yang bertanya tanya siapa itu. Ya, Sakura memang takut jika ia tersesat. Entah itu phobia atau apa, tapi ia benar benar takut jika sudah tersesat. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mulai membenamkan wajahnya didada Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan keadaan ricuh di sekelilingnya. Apapun yang terjadi, Sakura tak tahu karena kesadarannya berangsur angsur hilang dan membawanya ke alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **M_M**

 **.**

 _ **BRAKKK**_ _.._

"Berita apa ini?!" Teriak seorang artis berambut merah menyala yang _sensasional_. Sebuah iPad bermerk _apel digigit_ ia banting ke lantai dengan cuma cuma. Ya, make up yang sudah dipakai dengan ketebalan 10mm bisa saja ia retakkan dengan sesukanya. Artis yang merupakan musuh terbesar Haruno Sakura untuk nanti malam, Uzumaki Karin.

Sementara itu, asisten sekaligus stylish dari artis itu, Hozuki Suigetsu, dengan wajah setengah memelas ingin menangis, akhirnya meminta pertanggung jawaban dari artisnya ini. Tanggung jawab apa? Tentu saja karena iPad miliknya dibanting begitu saja oleh nona merahnya ini.

Ini semua karena Karin membaca berita terbaru dari Haruno Sakura yang dipeluk oleh seorang pria. Tanggapan baik dari netizen didapatkan gadis berambut pink ini dengan mudah. Walau ada yang mencela, hanya 1 banding 1000.000.

"Hey! Kenapa kau banting! Tidak tahukah kau berapa bulan aku menabung untuk ini?" Kesal Suigetsu sambil memungut iPadnya yang sudah jatuh tidak berdaya dilantai. "IPad kuuu.." dengan gerakan slow motion, Suigetsu mengelus iPad kesayangannya.

"Hentikan! Itu menjijikan!" Ketus Karin. "Apa kau tidak tau betap kesalnya aku?! Bocah tengik itu belum debat denganku saja sudah membuat sensasi saja! Apa dia mau menyaingi aku?! Film nya biasa saja! Dan adegan ciumannya juga lebih bagus di filmku! Apa bagusnya dia?!"

"Kau iri?" Tanya Suigetsu.

"Apa?!" Karin tersinggung dan mengambil sebuah lipstik. Setelah itu, dia mengoleskan lipstik merah itu dibibir Suigetsu dengan asal dan berantakan. Baru saja Suigetsu ingin protes, tapi Karin langsung menyela, "aku tidak mau tahu! Lipstik itu harus kau pakai terus seharian ini! Kalau kau menghapusnya, ponsel barumu akan kuinjak dengan heels ku!"

"Apa apaan kau ini?! Aku sudah baik menjadi asisten dan stylish mu! Apa ini balasannya?! Lain kali akan kubuat rambutmu seperti sangkar babi!" Balas Suigetsu yang langsung didelik tajam oleh Karin.

 _Breeekk..._

Karin merobek begitu saja lengan baju yang dipakainya. Tentu saja Suigetsu menggeram marah, "Karin! Kenapa kau rusak baju itu?! Itu bukan bajumu, itu baju wardrobe! Kita harus ganti rugi nanti!" Teriak Suigetsu.

Karin menyeringai, "ganti bajunya! Aku tidak suka baju yang tertutup seperti itu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **)_()_()_(**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata, kau sudah mencoba menelponnya?" Tanya Uzumaki Naruto. Orang yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, "Tidak diangkat."

Naruto dan Hinata, bahkan seluruh orang agensi tengah mencari seorang artis yang sebentar lagi tampil, Haruno Sakura.

 _Ding... Dong..._

Suara jam dinding menandakan pukul 7 malam. Naruto dengan harap harap cemas menjambak rambut kuning jabriknya dengan kesal. _Strees?_ Pasti. Karena sebentar lagi TS-Award akan tayang dan artisnya akan tampil disana. Tapi apa? Pinky manis itu belum terlihat juga batang hidungnya.

"Kau sudah cek apartmennya?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk kembali, "bahkan didalam apartmennya pun tidak ada siapa siapa. Tapi tidak mungkin Sakura-chan diculikkan?"

"Bodoh! Jangan menambah beban pikiranku! Kakek Presdir itu sudah marah marah padaku dari tadi!" Naruto mencoba menelpon nomor Sakura kembali, tetap saja tidak diangkat.

Tiba tiba Hinata teringat sesuatu, "a-apa jangan jangan S-sakura-chan bersama p-pria yang waktu itu menciumnya?"

"Bisa jadi! Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa dia! Aduuh.. ini merepotkan-ttebayo! Sekarang kita berdoa saja supaya Sakura datang ke TS-Award!" Kata Naruto pasrah. Hinata ikut mengangguk pasrah. Sekarang ini keduanya membaca ayat kursi-eh? Maksudnya memanjatkan doa pada sang pencipta agar keajaiban terjadi.

 **.**

 **Marriage Stuff**

 **.**

"Nggh.." Sakura melenguh pelan karena baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap pelan. Saat terbangun, ia merasakan ada disuatu tempat. Pemandangan diluar kaca sudah gelap menandakan malam telah menyambut.

Ini didalam mobil.

Sakura baru menyadari dan menengok kekursi sebelahnya. Terlihatlah Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk dikursi pengemudi sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia tertidur.

Sakura memijat pelipisnya. Ia masih pusing karena jiwanya belum sepenuhnya penuh. Sakura menengok kembali pada Sasuke. Poni pria itu sedikit turun dan menutupi matanya.

Sakura tersenyum dan menyibak poni Sasuke, "kau tampan, Uchiha-san."

"Sudah bangun?"

Sakura tersentak dengan suara yang berasal dari mulut Sasuke dan reflek menjauhkan tangannya dari poni Sasuke. Yang anehnya, Sasuke bicara tapi matanya terpejam.

"A-aku sudah bangun!" Ucap Sakura canggung. Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Sakura punya anggapan lain dari Sasuke. Sakura mengibaskan tangannya didepan mata Sasuke yang terpejam. Tanpa Sakura sadari, ada lengkungan senyum kecil dibibir orang dingin seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa dia mengingau ya?" Sakura mengibaskan lagi tangannya. Senyum kemenangan langsung menyambut Sakura. "Yeah! Untung saja dia hanya mengingau! Kalau ketahuan aku nenyibak poninya, aku bisa malu-"

"Hn?" Wajah Sakura memerah dengan malu setengah mati karena Uchiha Sasuke sudah membuka matanya. "Ada apa?"

"T-tidak ada!" Sakura buru buru menggeleng. "K-kau... tidak merasakan dan mendengar apa apa kan tadi?" Tanya Sakura dengan harapan Sasuke tak mengetahui apa yang ia buat tadi.

"Apa?"

"Hufftt.. untung saja..." gumam Sakura lega.

"Menyibak poniku, bilang aku mengigau, dan mengibaskan tanganku didepan mataku. Benar?" Wajah Sakura seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. "Ah.. masa? M-mungkin kau mimpi!" Tuduh Sakura.

"Dan satu lagi, kau bilang aku tampan."

Rasa malu Sakura sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Semua yang dibilang Sasuke 100% benar. Ia langsung berojigi dalam duduknya, "maaf, Uchiha-san!"

Ditengah keheningan yang menyelimuti, Sakura teringat sesuatu, "Ah! Jam berapa sekarang?"

"7.45.:

"Astaga! Bagaimana ini?! TS-Award! Aku harus kesana! Bajuku?! Make up ku? Dance ku! Astaga! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Ucap Sakura kelabakan.

"Kembali ke agensimu dulu."

Sakura memggeleng cepat, "tidak Uchiha-san! Tidak bisa! Tidak ada waktu lagi!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kemana Haruno Sakura? Kenapa belum datang? Dia wajib datang kesini! Kami sudah mengiklankan acara ini dengan kehadiran Haruno Sakura! Aku tidak mau media ataupun publik jadi mengolok olok stasiun TV ini karena dikira tidak mampu memanggil Haruno Sakura!" Protes seorang presdir pemilik stasiun TV, Sarutobi Hiruzen, yang terus terusan menanyakan kehadiran artis cantik itu.

Jiraiya yang juga selesai menelpon Sakura-AH, Maksudnya mencoba menelpon Sakura yang tentu saja tidak diangkat, ia langsung menghela nafas pasrah, "Bahkan aku yang notabene adalah pemilik agensinya saja tidak tahu."

"WAAAA! UZUMAKI KARIN!"

"Cantik dan Seksi!"

"Uzumaki-san, boleh aku tahu proyek film apa yang sedang kau jalani sekarang?"

"Kau sudah beberapa kali tertangkap basah tengah bertemu ataupun dinner dengan pria, apa kau bisa beritahu siapa kekasihmu saat ini?"

"Siapa perancang baju indah ini?"

Suara riuh ricuh para wartawan mulai menggema saat Uzumaki Karin turun dari Lamborgini merah nya dan heelsnya menapak red carpet yang tersedia disana. Semua yang ada pada dirinya menjadi objek, mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Artis berimage dewasa ini mengenakan baju hitam super ketat dengan kilatan lampu blitz yang menampakkan bagian bagian tubuhnya. Ia menggerai rambut merahnya asal atau terkesan seperti acak acakan dan make up sepuhan tebal juga lipstik merah menyala yang membuatnya terkesan seksi.

Hidungnya terlihat lebih mancung dan rahangnya lebih tirus, tentu saja karena bantuan pisau bedah yang telaten. Bibirnya juga sedikit lebih tebal dan matanya lebih bulat, juga karena ulah dokter dokter handal itu. Skandal yang sebenarnya terlihat jelas ini belum terendus oleh publik.

Kacamata yang selalu bertengger dihidungnya kini sedikit diturunkan ke setengah hidungnya.

Image yang seksi dan sungguh memikat para pria!

Karin kemudian menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan wartawan itu, "Aku memang cantik dan seksi! Aku sedang syuting film layar lebar dengan unsur dewasa dan terkesan sedikit vulgar. Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku menyukainya!" Tawa langsung terlancar dari mulut wartawan wartawan itu.

"Soal kekasih? Umurku sudah 25 tahun, sebenarnya sudah matang! Apa kalian tahu? kalian bisa saja menyewaku untuk menjadi kekasih kalian, tapi kalian tahu kan, didunia ini tidak ada yang gratis!" Gelak tawa langsung terdengar dari wartawan gila berita itu. Tentu saja para wartawan pria. Karena candaan vulgarnya ini, Karin jadi dikenal sebagai artis yang jenaka. Padahal tidak sama sekali.

"Dan baju ini adalah rancanganku sendiri! Hebat bukan?" Akui Karin.

"Tapi sepertinya ini seperti baju milik _BlackWidow_ di film the Avengers? Apa kau sengaja menjiplak bajunya?"

Pertanyaan terakhir dari wartawan itu membuat Karin kesal. Sebebarnya ini bukan rancangannya, tapi buatan designer agensi. "Tentu tidak! Ini sangat berbeda! Baju ini lebih banyak ukirannya dari pada baju bakwindow itu!"

"HAHAHAHAHAA!" Para wartawan mengetawai Karin. BakWindow? Campuran bahasa yang memalukan. Alis Karin mengernyit bingung.

"Ah, Karin-san, apa kau siap untuk melawan Haruno Sakura?"

"Ya!" Jawab Karin tegas. "Lihat, siapa uang datang lebih awal? Aku bukan? Bocah ingusan seperti dia lebih baik mundur saja! Daripada malu ditengah panggung! Jika aku jadi dia, aku akan sangat takut menghadapi artis secantik diriku! Kemana dia? Paling tidak datang-"

"WAAAAA! HARUNO SAKURA!" Gerombolan wartawan itu beralih pada gadis cantik yang baru datang. Karin menghentakkan heelsnya kesal karena sudah tidak ada wartawan disekelilingnya. Apa apaan ini?! Artis ingusan! Awas kau! Akan kubuat kau benar benar ingusan diatas panggung! Batin Karin kesal sambil masuk kedalam studio acara.

Haruno Sakura yang baru turun dari mini Cooper pinknya terlihat begitu sederhana namun cantik dengan penampilan selayaknya gadis berusia 16 tahun. Baju putihnya bertuliskan TWICE sedikit memperlihatkan perut rampingnya dan rok merah menyala 15 cm diatas lutut. Jika ia berbaur saat menonton konser girlband TWICE, mungkin ia akan disuruh naik keatas panggung karena cocok menjadi member.

Rambut merah mudanya ia ikat asal dan make up? Sakura tidak pakai apapun diwajahnya. Bahkan bedakpun tidak. Benar benar alami dari diri sendiri.

Betis dan pahanya putih mulus tanpa lecet sedikitpun terlihat serasi dengan sepatu bola perpaduan hitam dan pink yang terlihat kebesaran dikaki Sakura. Tunggu! Sepatu bola? Ah, sudahlah, yang penting Sakura datang!

Dan yang terpenting adalah, UCHIHA SASUKE MENGGANDENG TANGAN SAKURA DISAMPING NYA! ASTAGA!

CKRIIIIIIK.. CKRIIIIIK...

"Haruno-san, benar ini pacarmu?"

"Apa dia yang saat itu mencium dan masuk ke dalam apartmenmu?"

"Siapa dia, Sakura-chan?"

"Apa kau siap menghadapi Uzumaki Karin?"

"Bajumu bagus! Kau sangat cocok menjadi member girlband TWICE!"

"Hellow!" Sapaan Khas Sakura menggema disana. Uchiha Sasuke dengan jaket abu abu dan cenala jeans nya hanya memasang wajah datar dan tak berniat menanggapi.

"Semua pertanyaan kalian akan kujawab didalam! Tenang saja!" Ucap Sakura. Para wartawan itu tetap tidak mau mengalah dan terus saja berisik dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan mereka.

"Apakah kau akan bilang jika pria ini adalah kekasihmu?"

Sakura bungkam dan tak bisa menjawab. Ia menyenggol lengan Sasuke dengan mengisyarat kan 'bagaimana ini?'. Wartawan wartawan lain pun mulai bertanya pertanyaan yang sama.

Grep!

Sasuke mengait lengan Sakura dan berkata, "maaf, Haruno-san tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian disini. Nanti ada saatnya sesi tanya jawab didalam." Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas lalu _menyeringai_ , "ayo, kita masuk kedalam, sayang."

HA?!

Kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke sungguh membuat urat nadi Sakura putus. 'APA? SAYANG? HA? PASTI PARA WARTAWAN JADI LEBIH KEPO PADAKU! BAGAIMANA INI!' Teriaknya dalam hati.

Wartawan gila gossip itu langsung mengabadikan kedua orang yang menjadi objek tersebut lewat kameranya dan merekam kata kata terakhir yang diucapkan Uchiha Sasuke. Sungguh hot gossip!

Tidak mau berdiri lebih lama lagi, Uchiha Sasuke menarik Sakura dengan tangan yang mengait dan masuk kedalam aula TS-Award tersebut. Walau canggung, Sakura berkata pelan,

"Terimakasih, Uchiha-san! Untung tadi kita mampir ke toko aksesoris K-Pop! Aku sangat sangat berterimakasih!"

 _-Dan Uchiha Sasuke tak menanggapi dan malah menyeringai._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continue!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mystical Notes:**_

Hellow! Terimakasih untuk respon positif dari para Reviewers-senpai! Dan untuk yang follow, favorite, atau apaaaaapun itu! Aku senang dan sangat sangat berterimakasih! Buat yang masih silent readers, tinggalin jejak dong! Aku butuh banyak masukan dari kalian semua! Eh, kayaknya ini wordnya banyak banget? Heheh.. nulisnya keterusan.. tadinya mau langsung ditulis sampe debat Sakura VS Karin, tapi author masih inget ibu kok*lhah?

Dan Sasori muncul! -BOFFT!- Sasori muncul beneran dibelakang author* aduuuhh.. disini Sasori jadi pengacara! Karena kuanggap akan berguna untuk alur cerita ini yang banyak berhubungan dengan konflik atau hukum*umm..?

 **Inilah balasan review dari author super amatir berumur 13 tahun ini! Maaf kalo balesannya rada aneh ya! Thanks Sudah Review! (TSR!):**

 **Crystal Sheen: Aaaaaaaa pagi pagi udah dapet review kek begini :* logika baru dari seorang Mystical Gold,** _ **"kalo orang yang udah laper banget banget pasti makan makanan apa aja yang ada didepannya."**_ ***logika macam apa itu?!* dan Sasori muncul! Pssst... dia jadi pengacara! TSR!**

 **Desta Soo: Yes! Aku cinta drakor! Tadinya ff ini mau aku bikin sedikit kayak We Got Married, tapi akhir akhir ini terpikat oleh Descendants Of The Sun! author ini labil dan terlalu banyak pertimbangan! Oh iya, apa senpai EXO-L? Kalau begitu, kapan kapan aku undang EXO ke ff ini! *berani bayar berapa tuh EXO?* Kalo BTS gimana? Atau Seventeen? Atau Twice, SNSD, Infinite sekalian? -_-Yaudah deh, TSR!**

 **nona hitam manis: sudah sudah sudah! What?! Bagian oh my god yang mana? Oh iya, maaf ya gabisa update kilat senpai.. "-" TSR!**

 **dina harunoo: Udah, der! TSR!**

 **Hyuugadevit-Chery: Lanjutkan! Untuk masa depan! TSR!**

 **Kagaaika Uchiha: NO! Sebenernya Sakura bukan EXO-L, Tapi kan aku tulis disitu baju exo yang dipake Sakura itu punya temen lamanya. Dan teman lamanya itu akan muncul di chapter chapter berikutnya! Tebak siapa hayoo temen lamanya? Kalo ff ini lucu, tertawalah! Hahahaa! *author gila bin aneh! TSR!**

 **nkaalya: Maaf ya, aku ga bisa update cepet.. soalnya aku itu minimal bikin fic itu seminggu atau paling cepet 5 hari! Banyak yang harus dipertimbangkan! Semoga ga ancur ancur banget ya lanjutannya! TSR!**

 **shaulaamalfoy: Sudah lanjut! Maaf ya, kalo kurang memuaskan! TSR!**

 **echaNM: HUAAAA! T_T Iya! Tapi tebakan dari echa-senpai 95% benar! Tapi yaa ga tau yaa kalo author amatiran ini berubah alur.. maklum, masih masa pertumbuhan*hm? TSR!**

 **-GoodBye My Princess n' My Prince! This For You all, Mystical Gold**


	3. Chapter 3: Hm Mysterious?

**Marriage Stuff**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto*Paman, semua karakter yang paman buat bagus! Mau dong!*di lempar kerumah Song JoongKi*Kyaaaaaa!***

 **Present by Mystical Gold**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Comedy(Insyaallah)**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **{Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura}**

 **Rated: T (Ya, Ya, Biasanya setiap author tidak punya pacar karena mereka sibuk menulis!*Rada ngikutin dialog SongCouple*)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's a Story Begins**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

CKRIKKK...! CKRIIIIKKK...!

"WAAAAAAAA...! Haruno Sakura! Dia begitu cantik ya!"

"Lihat kemari, Sakura-chan!"

"Bajunya! Rambutnya! Sepatunya! Wajah cantik naturalnya! Image remaja yang hebat!"

"Sakura-chan, siapa pria disampingmu?"

"KYAAAA! FIGHTING SAKURA!"

Sambutan yang begitu meriah saat kaki Sakura menapak red carpet didalam studio. Begitu juga banyak yang menanyakan siapa Uchiha Sasuke yang berjalan disamping Haruno Sakura. Tangan Sakura melambai lambai senang dan sesekali bergaya saat kamera menyapanya. Kini semua tertuju padanya!

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Presdir Jiraiya, Manager Uzumaki, bahkan Asisten Hyuuga dapat bernafas lega saat melihat Haruno Sakura datang. Bahkan membawa seorang pria yang dapat menaikkan popularitasnya. Inner mereka berempat berteriak girang.

'Untung dia datang.. kalau tidak, rating acara ini pasti turun pesat!' Batin Hiruzen.

'Uang permataku telah kembali! Ahhh..! Kau memang pahlawan yang datang untuk proyek ini! Kalau kau tidak datang, aku bisa mati dibunuh kakek tua ini!' Batin Jiraiya yang merasa dirinya muda. Hey! Kau sudah kepala 5!

'Dasar menyusahkan! Tapi paling tidak aku tidak akan kena omel kakek menyedihkan itu! Aku berterimakasih, Sakura-chan!' Batin Naruto dalam hati sambil memamerkan deretan senyum 5 jarinya.

'Ah! Sakura-chan datang tepat waktu! Kalau tidak, pasti aku bisa dipecat oleh Naruto-kun! Tidak bisa! Aku sangat mencintai Naruto-kun!' Batin Hinata dalam hati tersenyum lega. Apa? Mencintai Naruto? Ya, asisten Sakura ini memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada Naruto.

Sekarang ini Sakura duduk dibangku deretan kedua dari depan bersama Uchiha Sasuke disampingnya. Sementara itu, Uzumaki Karin dengan angkuh duduk dibangku deretan depan tepat didepan Sakura. Tiba tiba seorang _cleaning service_ menegur Karin,

"Maaf nona, tapi bangku deretan depan hanya untuk para presdir agensi dan staff penting TS-TV. Mohon duduk dibelakang atau dimanapun, asal jangan dideretan bangku depan." Ucap cleaning service itu dengan nada datar. Kepala cleaning service ini ditutupi topi yang sedikit turun kebawah menutupi wajahnya.

Haruno Sakura menahan tawanya. Mata Karin mendelik kesal pada cleaning service itu. Berani sekali memalukanku didepan lawanku ini! Batin Karin. "Bodoh, kau tidak tahu siapa aku?! Aku bisa saja menyuruh atasanmu untuk memecatmu sekarang juga!" Bentak Karin.

"Artis bermoral seharusnya sadar akan posisinya. Aa, tapi sepertinya yang tidak memiliki sopan santun hanyalah binatang. Manusia normalntidak mungkin seperti itu." Balasnya datar.

"Kau-" Karin juga memelototi Sakura yang tertawa dibelakangnya, "baik! Aku akan pindah! Tapi lihat saja Haruno! Kau akan kupermalukan diatas panggung nanti! Benar benar malu sampai ke akar akar hingga menusuk urat nadimu!" Karin berdiri dengan cepat dan pindah ke kursi paling belakang.

Sementara itu, si pria cleaning service itu membuka sedikit topinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Sakura dan berkata, " _aku yakin kau akan menang."_

Lalu pria itu pergi begitu saja. Haruno Sakura agak sedikit kaget dengan kata kata semangat dari cleaning service itu. Sepertinya ia pernah dengar suara ini! Tapi... dimana?

"Ah!" Mata Sakura menjelajahi segala arah dibelakangnya. Hanya terlihat Karin yang dengan wajah kesal dipojok belakang kursi. "Tadi itu.. paman pengacara! Benar! Tidak salah lagi! Itu memang dia! Tapi kemana dia? Kenapa hilang begitu saja dan memakai baju seperti itu ya?" Gumam Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke disampingnya tanpa menoleh. Sakura buru buru menggeleng, "Tidak! Tidak ada!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mystical Gold**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

BRENGGG! BRENGGG! BREEEEENG!

Dentuman keras suara gong dipukul terdengar. Acara yang telah ditunggu tunggu dan diagungkan akhirnya mulai! Ya, _Tokyo System AWARD!_

"Dimalam yang meriah ini, akan banyak nominasi nominasi yang akan dibacakan! Sambutan untuk semua _presdir agensi_ yang hadir, _artis artis papan atas lainnya_ , dan juga semua yang sudah datang kemari!" Ucap Shizune dengan _dress hitam panjang bercorak bunga emas dan rambut pendeknya ia sanggul._ Ya, ia merupakan MC acara tersebut, seorang artis dari dibawah pimpinan Senjū Tsunade. Sementara itu, Tsunede dibangku duduk deretan depan, ia tersenyum senang artis dari agensinya tidak memalukan sedikitpun.

Tentu dia tidak menjadi MC sendirian! Disebelah nya kini ada seorang gadis berhelaian yang sama dengannya. _Rambut gadis berwajah cantik natural ini dikeriting dan memakai baju putih bercorak bunga emas yang merupakan baju kembar dengan Shizune tapi beda warna._ "Akan ada Schene Karin vs Sakura! Tapi sebelum itu, kita Saksikan dulu penampilan _boyband_ ternama dari **Orochi Entertainment,** KATSU!" Ya, dia adalah Ayame, sebenarnya dia bukan artis, tapi Jiraiya mengutus anak penjual ramen ini untuk jadi MC. Tentu saja agar bayarannya lebih murah.

'Hehehe... bayaran Ayame sangat murah! Aku beruntung!' Batin Jiraiya bahagia. Dasar kakek pelit!

Dan inilah penampilan boyband ternama di Jepang, yaitu KATSU! Berlabelkan **Orochi Entertainment** dibawah pimpinan Orochimaru, sang presdir licik. Kabarnya Orochimaru memakai pesugihan ular agar boyband ini tetap eksis, tapi siapa tahu? Itu hanya mitos di masyarakat.

Boyband beranggotakan 4 orang pria tampan ini sangat tenar bin eksis didunia entertaiment. Berawal karir dari 5 tahun yang lalu, pamornya tak pernah berubah. 4 member yang terdiri atas _**Nagato, Deidara, Zetsu, dan Hidan**_. Mereka muncul dengan baju ungu gelap.

Ditengah panggung yang gelap, cahaya dari lampu yang melilit baju mereka bagaikan ular hingga menerangi keadaan sekitar. Musik piano klasik terdengar dan mereka mulai mengeluarkan koreografer mereka dengan gerakan yang macho! Nyanyian single terbaru mereka mulai terdengar dari mereka berempat dengan serempak! ( **AN: pake lirik Almost Paradise dari T-MAX ost BBF ya ^^)**

 _ **"Always Beauty days...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **See You smile and You laugh with me...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **me and you flying together...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Make people world and wonderfull in my life...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **But can't with you everything, because you is a most awesome, so imposibble, Life with me everything..."**_

.

 _"PROK... PROKK... PROOOK..."_

Tepukan tangan dari seluruh penjuru saat _reff_ pertama lagu _hits_ boyband ini dinyanyikan. Bahkan lagu ini menjadi **chart list nomor satu paling dicari di Jepang dan negara negara tetangga**. Presdir Orochimaru tersenyum bangga dengan anak naungan agensinya memberikan yang terbaik. Baik Nagato, Deidara, Zetsu, maupun Hidan, tidak ada sedikitpun yang melenceng dari apa yang ia harapkan. Semua sukses sesuai rencananya!

Tepukan tangan tidak terkecuali juga dari Haruno Sakura. Ia bertepuk tangan sangat kencang hingga berdiri. Kemudian ia berbisik, "Uchiha-san, lihat! Mereka sangat hebat ya!"

"Biasa saja." Alis Sakura mengernyit heran pada Sasuke. "Aku ketoilet dulu."

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan pergi menuju toilet. "Apa suhu diruangan ini terlalu dingin sehingga membuatnya ingin pipis?" Gumam Sakura yang memutuskan tak memperdulikan itu dan fokus menonton 4 pria tampan yang sedang tampil.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 jam berlalu. Sasuke belum juga kembali dari toilet. Bahkan sudah 10 nominasi dan 4 penghargaan di antaranya berhasil digotong pulang oleh Sakura, Sasuke belum juga datang. 'Kemana dia? Apa mungkin Uchiha-san sudah menahan buang air besar dari tadi atau dia mandi?' Sangka Sakura.

Sakura buru buru menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata dalam hati, 'Kenapa aku jadi mengkhawatirkannya? Biasanya dalam drama, mengkhawatirkan seseorang itu.." Sakura menggeleng kembali. "Tidak! Tidak! Masa iya aku-'

"Psstt! Hey Sakura!" Tegur Naruto. Sakura segera menengok, "a-apa?" Naruto memelototinya, "cepat turun! Sudah berkali kali Ayame memanggilmu! Cepat! Debatmu dengan Karin sudah mulai!"

"APA?!" Teriak Sakura. Matanya menengok ke tengah panggung. Benar, Karin tengah berdiri angkuh diatas podium khusus disana. "Gawat!" Sakura buru buru berlari turun ke podium.

 _ **BREEEEENGGG...! BREEEEENGGGG...!**_

Suara gong terdengar pertanda debat antara kedua artis yang tengah naik dipuncak karirnya telah dimulai! Segera saja Karin menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis, "Dasar tidak professional! Begitu saja kau telat!"

Sakura buru buru berojigi. Kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya dan menyapa seisi ruangan, "Hellow!" Sakura tersenyum dan berkata, "Kalian semua kenal aku? Ya, aku sebenarnya tidak pantas untuk naik kepanggung ini. Masih banyak artis senior yang lebih pantas. Jadi, aku minta maaf jika aku berdebat kurang maksimal."

Karin berdecih meremehkan, "Kau memang tidak pantas berada disini!" Karin berjalan selangkah kedepan dan berpose seksi, "Aku lebih cantik darinya kan?" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Banyak yang bersorak mendukung Karin.

Sakura yang tidak mau ketinggalan juga ikut berjalan selangkah kedepan, kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang sambil tersenyum, "aku juga cantikkan?" Tanya Sakura. Banyak yang mendukungnya. Bahkan seorang _aktor laga_ bernama RockLee dari berteriak, "Kau cantik, imut, dan berkelas, Sakura-chan! Aku menyukaimu!"

Karin memperagakan pose lain. Resleting baju dibagian dadanya ia turunkan sedikit dan tangan kirinya ia letakkan dipinggang. Telunjuk kanannya ia letakkan dibibir merahnya dan matanya terpejam. Beberapa orang bergumam 'Wow!' dengan pose Karin.

"Apa kau bisa berpose seksi seperti ini?" Tantang Karin dengan seringai penuh kemenangan.

Glek. Sakura menelan ludahnya. 'Dia sangat hebat. Lebih seksi dari yang kubayangkan! Bagaimana ini? Untuk pose seperti ini pasti aku kalah!' Batin Sakura takut.

Sakura mencoba untuk berpose seperti Angelina Jollie yang lebih cantik dan seksi daripada Karin. Dengan canggung, Sakura mengangkat dagunya dan memajukan bibirnya agar terlihat seksi seperti aktris hollywood itu. Tawa langsung terdengar dari segala penjuru ruangan. Sakura tersenyum takut takut. Kini ia tersenyum seperti tertangkap basah menjambret tas.

"Hahahaha.." Karin berusaha menghentikan tawa meeledaknya. "Ya, Ya, kuakui itu sangat seksi! Apa kau tahu, kau lebih mirip ikan sapu sapu! Hahaha.." tambah Karin. 'Dasar menyebalkan! Jika gedung ini sedang kosong, mungkin aku akan menjambak rambutmu sampai botak!' Batin Sakura kesal dengan mata memicing pada Karin.

Karin tetap menatap sinis Sakura, "Bajumu bagus. Tapi tidak pantas untuk dipakai diacara formal seperti ini! Ini adalah acara penghargaan bergengsi, _Tokyo System Award!_ Dan hey! Apa yang kau pakai? Sepertinya kau lebih cocok jadi penari latar!"

Mulut Karin mulai memedas. Beberapa orang mulai berbisik bisik tentangnya. _Sementara itu, Jiraiya, Naruto, dan Hinata memanjatkan doa terus menerus supaya Sakura menang_. Semua sudah cukup memalukan dengan pose seksi-yang sebenarnya tidak seksi sama sekali- Sakura. Sangat memalukan! Sakura yang sebenarnya tidak terima ingin rasanya membentak orang didepannya ini jika ia sudah kehilangan akal sehat. Artis berambut buble gum ini pun tetap berusaha tersenyum, "Tapi menurutku cocok cocok saja denganku. Karena aku masih remaja! Lagi pula baju ini sedang tren saat ini. Jika yang pakai adalah kau, mungkin saja tidak cocok. Karena kau adalah seorang _Baasan_." Kata kata Sakura berhasil untuk memancing amarah Karin.

"Dan hey-" belum sampai cacian Sakura mengatai nya Baasan, Sakura menunjuk bajunya dan berkata, "bajumu mengkilat. Apa kau memberinya pelumas?"

"Hahahahahaaa..." seisi ruangan tertawa. Padahal sebenarnya itu bukan pelumas, tapi entah mengapa orang orang melihat wajah kesal Karin malah tertawa.

"Aku ingin bertanya, siapa pria yang sering bersamamu itu? Apa dia gigolomu?" Cerca Karin. Sakura tersenyum atau tepatnya menyeringai, "Dia temanku! Dia yang selalu menyelamatkanku dari kejaran wartawan! Soal dia masuk kedalam apartmenku itu, sebenarnya dia adalah teman spesialku!"

APA?! Para wartawan yang mendapatkan pengakuan langsung dari sang artis langsung memotonya dan bahkan merekam suaranya. Salah satu wartawan bertanya, "Tapi kenapa tadi dia memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'sayang'?" Para wartawan lain pun ikut menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Suasana menjadi agak ricuh disana.

Karin **membenci** ini. **Sangat**. ' _Ini adalah sekmen acara debatku dengan bocah ini! Bukan sekmen_ _ **'tanya Sakura'!**_ _Menjijikan!_ ' Kesal Karin dalam hati.

..oOo..

Sementara itu, disuatu tempat...

2 orang pria yang tak jelas perawakannya karena memakai jubah hitam tertutup tengah melihat lihat keadaan sekitar. Mata onyx salah satu pria itu menegas dan berbisik pada rekannya,

"Sekarang saatnya!"

 _ **DOOOOOOOORR! DOOOOOOORRR!**_

 _PRAAAAAANKK!_

Dua peluru berhasil melesat dari pistolnya dan Memecahkan dua buah kaca digedung itu. Ya, gedung TS-TV atau tepatnya aula khusus TS Award!

 **.**

 **:O:O:O:O:O:O:O**

 **.**

Suasana gaduh riuh saat suara sebuah tembakan terdengar kencang dan memecahkan kaca. Debat antara Sakura dan Karin bahkan belum selesai dan suasana sudah mengkhawatirkan. Banyak yang berlari kocar kacir untuk menyelamatkan diri. Baru saja Sakura ingin berlari ketempat duduk Jiraiya untuk meminta perlindungan, tapi...

 _SLUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFTTT..._

 _BOOOOOOOFFFFFFTTTT!_

Sebuah gas yang merupai asap bergemul tebal dari segala arah. Sakura tak bisa melihat apa apa dan hanya bisa berdiam diri memejamkan matanya. "Toloooooong!" Teriak Sakura. Asap tebal itu mulai terhirup olehnya. Dadanya menjadi sesak.

"Hiks.. siapa saja! Tolong aku!" Teriak Sakura dengan air mata yang mulai menetes. 'Tuhan, tolong aku.. berikanlah malaikat pelindungmu lagi. Kumohon..." doa Sakura dalam hati.

"Hiks.. Hiks... Toloooong!" Teriakan Sakura makin keras seiring dengan tangisannya. Tangannya mencari celah untuk keluar dari ruangan berasap tersebut.

Ditengah kesadarannya yang hampir hilang ini, Sakura berusaha menutup hidungnya agar tak menghirup asap yang entah beracun atau tidak ini. Tiba tiba seseorang _memeluknya dari belakang_ dan menarik Sakura untuk keluar dari tempat berasap tersebut.

 **.**

 **J_L J_L J_L**

 **.**

Semua orang yang berada didalam gedung TS Award tadi telah dievakuasi. Termasuk banyak wartawan yang meliput kejadian mengejutkan ini. Mereka semua diungsikan ke aula yang berada dilantai 2 gedung tersebut.

Termasuk Uchiha Sasuke, ia ikut berada disana, tepatnya menyendiri disudut ruangan. Kenapa wartawan tidak mewawancarainya? Tentu saja karena ia menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jaketnya. Walau terlihat tidak memperdulikan lingkungan sekitarnya, sebenarnya mata onyx tajamnya tengah menelusuri setiap sudut inci ruangan untuk mencari seseorang. Ya, mencari Haruno Sakura.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Haruno Sakura? Daritadi aku tidak melihatnya. Padahal aku ingin tanya tanggapannya terhadap insiden ini!" Salah satu wartawan mulai mengobrol dengan wartawan wartawan lain. Tentu saja omongannya tak luput dari pendengaran tajam Uchiha Sasuke.

'Tch! Kemana dia?' Batin Sasuke cemas. "Kemana ya? Apa untuk artis setenar dia sengaja diberikan ruangan khusus?" Bincang wartawan yang mengobrol juga.

"Bisa jadi! Tapi lihat disini! Bahkan boyband setenar Katsu pun ikut mengungsi disini! Dan para presdir juga! _Apa Haruno Sakura terjebak disana?_ " Kalimat terakhir wartawan lain langsung membuat Sasuke berlari keluar dari tempat pengungsian.

'SAKURA!' Teriak Sasuke dalam hati sambil berlari sekencang mungkin.

"Tuan! Tuan! Jangan keluar! Seluruh ruangan sedang dievakuasi oleh kepolisian!" Teriak salah satu crew. Sasuke tak perduli. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada satu, _Haruno Sakura._

...

Haruno Sakura yang masih terlihat shock kini bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Ia menghirup udara malam ini sebanyak banyaknya. Kini pandangannya teralih pada seseorang yang memeluk dan menyelamatkannya.

"Hosh... Terimakasih! Walau gas yang ada didalam tidak beracun, tapi cukup membuatku sesak!" Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan mendongkak pada seseorang yang melebihi tingginya itu. "Terimakasih-.. K-Kau?!"

 **.**

 **Marriage Stuff**

 **.**

BRAKK!

"SAKURA!" Teriak Sasuke setelah mendobrak pintu dengan garis polisi. Beberapa penyidik yang berada disana terkejut dengan orang asing yang masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Tuan, kami sedang melakukan penyidikan! Mohon keluar!" Sasuke tak mengubris sama sekali dan terus saja mencari gadis polos itu.

"Sakura! Dimana kau?! Sakura?!" Teriak Sasuke. "Sakura!" Teriak Sasuke tak menyerah sambil menelusuri setiap kursi kursi disana dan terus saja meneriaki nama Sakura.

"Mohon keluar! Percuma saja kau mencari disini sudah tidak ada siapa siapa! Cepat!" APA?! Sasuke segera menghampiri pria yang 2 kali lebih tua darinya. Dengan pandangan tak terima, Sasuke mencengkram kerah baju pria itu dan membentaknya,

"Dimana Haruno Sakura?! Dimana dia? Kalau ruangan ini sudah tidak ada siapa siapa lagi, kenapa Sakura tidak ada?! KATAKAN!" Emosi Sasuke meluap. Tapi percuma saja, pria itu tidak tahu apa apa dan malah terdiam.

Sasuke melepas cengkramannya kasar hingga pria berjaket kulit hitam itu sedikit terhempas ke belakang. Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Akh! Bodoh! Dimana dia?" Teriak Sasuke dengan rambut berantakan. Tepat 5 meter dibelakang Sasuke, seorang sutradara terkenal melihatnya. Ia terkesan dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Ya, siapa yang tak mengenal _sutradara kondang_ bernama Shimura Danzo? Sekarang ini ia tengah memperhatikan Sasuke!

Sambil manggut manggut, pria paruh baya ini bergumam pelam, "Jika ini dijadikan adegan dalam filmku, pasti hebat!" Danzo melirik lagi Sasuke yang tengah dengan wajah putus asanya itu. "Hm.. hebat! Bakat akting yang alami! Aku belum pernah lihat adegan sedramatis ini. Mungkin jika sedikit dipoles, akting anak ini bisa setara dengan Brad Pitt, Lee MinHo, Song JoongKi, Sharukh Khan, ataupun bintang bintang Hollywood lainnya!" Danzo membenarkan kacamata hitamnya dan khayalannya melayang jauuuuhh...

"AAAAAA! HIKS.. KENAPA?! KENAPA INI HARUS TERJADI PADAKU" Teriak Sasuke dengan urat nadi dilehernya yang hampir putus dan air mata palsu yang turun.

Kemudian Sasuke melempar kursi yang berada didepannya sampai patah. "KENAPA KAU HARUS MENINGGALKANKU?! HIKS.. HIKS.. KATAKAN! KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI?! KENAPA! KENAPA?!"

"KENAPA?! KENAPA?!" Danzo mengikuti dialog yang ia khayal untuk Sasuke. "Ini sangat hebat! Pasti berhasil! Peran ini sangat cocok untuknya!" Danzo tersadar dari khayalannya dan melirik Sasuke kembali. T-tunggu! Dimana Sasuke?!

"Ah? Kemana anak itu?!" Seru Danzo terkejut karena calon bintang barunya baru saja hilang.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Paman pengacara! Kau telah menyelamatkanku! Aku berhutang nyawa padamu! Aku masih bisa hidup juga karenamu! Terimakasih sekali lagi!" Sakura berojigi hingga membentuk sudut 90°.

Kini Sakura sudah sampai tepat didepan pintu apartmennya bersama orang disebelahnya. Ya, ia sangat berterimakasih pada orang yang menyelamatkannya pada tragedi beberapa waktu lalu. Dialah pria berambut merah dengan wajah baby faces nya, adalah seorang pengacara tampan yang tidak lain dan bukan yang lain, Akasuna Sasori!

Sasori memasang wajah kesal, "Setelah aku menyelamatkanmu, apa ini balasanya? Memanggil ku dengan sebutan 'Paman Pengacara'? Oh ayolah, kau membuatku serasa lebih tua dari umurku!"

Sakura tertawa, "Hahahaha.. baiklah, lalu aku harus memanggil pengacara ini apa? Jiisan, Baasan, Otousan, Kaasan, atau... Abang!" Seru Sakura.

"Memanggilku abang membuatku serasa jadi penjual siomay." Tawa Sakura meledak kembali. "Hahahahahaaa.. Ya! Dengan begitu, aku akan memanggilmu 'Paman pengacara penjual siomay'! Hahahahahaa.. hebat bukan?!" Sakura kembali tertawa. Sasori tersenyum lega. Senyuman yang entah apa artinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit." Sasori kemudian berojigi dan pergi dari sana.

Sakura tersenyum sembari bersyukur dalam hati, 'Tuhan, Terimakasih.. Terimakasih sudah menurunkan malaikat penolongku.. Terimakasih, Sasori-kun..'

...

 _Bruuuuuuuuuuum..._

"Nghh..." Sakura terbangun saat merasa kasurnya seperti berjalan dan tidak seempuk biasanya. Pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah, atap apartmennya yang begitu dekat dengannya. "KYAAAAAA! APARTMENKU BERUBAH! TIDAAAK! AKU SUDAH BAYAR SEWA MAHAL!" Teriak Sakura.

"Hey! Berisik!" Tegur suara seseorang yang sangat dikenal Sakura. Ya, suara Managernya, Naruto. "Ini didalam mobil! Kau kira apartmenmu bisa berubah seperti ini?" Kesal Naruto yang merasakan gendang telinganya akan pecah akibat teriakan Sakura.

Sakura segera duduk dan mengucek matanya. Ternyata disampingnya juga ada Hinata. "Eh? Ternyata mobil? Haha.. maaf, aku sudah biasa tidur ditempat yang mewah."

"Dasar narsis!" Umpat Naruto. "Ummh ya.. hoahm.. ah, kenapa aku bisa ada disini? memang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura masih setengah mengantuk.

"Bandara, Sakura-chan." Jawab Hinata. "Hmm? Untuk apa kesana?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau lupa hari ini jika ada fanmeeting ke Seoul? Tadi pagi kami sudah membangunkanmu tapi kau tidur terus! Jadi aku membopongmu kemobil ini! Apa kau tahu, kau tidur seperti gajah hibernasi!" Jelas Naruto. Hinata menahan tawanya.

Mata Sakura yang tadinya setengah terpejam langsung membulat sepenuhnya, "Apa?! Hey! Kenapa kau tidak beritahu aku?!" Sakura menatap Hinata, "Kalau begitu, cepat rias wajahku! Aku tidak mau wajahku terlihat buruk saat turun dari mobil ini! Aku harus tetap cantik!"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura memautkan alisnya. "Kita tidak punya waktu untuk diliput wartawan! Kau hanya perlu menyamar dan masuk kedalam pesawat!" Jelas Naruto yang kemudian mengencangkan volume lagu ' _Nirvana'_ dimobil tersebut.

"Hey! Aku juga harus tetap terlihat cantik! Bodoh! Hey! Dengar aku! Manager jelek!" Teriak Sakura. Yah, tapi apalah daya, Naruto lebih memilih menutup telinganya dengan lagu rock tersebut daripada mendengarkan seluruh keluh teriakan dari Sakura.

'Awas kau! Aku akan mendatangi dukun beranak dan menyantetmu, manager jelek! Kusantet kau agar tidak punya jodoh hingga seluruh temanmu sudah melahirkan 4 generasi!' Batin Sakura kejam. Astaga, jika Naruto mendengar kata kata Sakura ini, dipastikan pria berambut duren itu akan bersujud minta maaf didepan kaki Sakura!

.

.

.

Seorang pria paruh baya berambut panjang dengan mata ametyst nya tengah menatap sebuah berkas yang telah ia tulis dengan tangannya sendiri. Kanji yang ditulis dengan cepat dan asal itu ia tatap dengan tajam tanpa berkedip. Pria ini adalah seorang Kepala Investigator kepolisian bernama, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Ckreeeek...

Ruangan yang hanya berbekal penerangan bohlam lampu kecil dan sebesar 3×4 meter tersebut menampakkan cahaya dari luar. Pintu setinggi 2 meter itu terbuka dan masuklah 3 orang pria yang merupakan anak buah Hiashi.

"Lapor, Ketua Hyūga-sama. Kami menemukan salah satu peluru yang memecahkan kaca jendela disana semalam. Peluru itu ditemukan menancap ditembok tepat disebrang kaca tersebut. Dengan satu peluru ini menunjukan bahwa si pelaku menembakkan pistolnya lurus sejajar dengan jendela. Pelaku melakukan aksinya tepat dibelakang gedung tersebut." Jelas seorang pria berjas hitam dengan jenggotnya yang merupakan anak buah Hiashi bernama Sarutobi Asuma.

"Hm." Tanggap Hiashi pelan. Kemudian seorang penyidik junior bernama Inuzuka Kiba bersama anjing pelacak peliharaannya berkata, "Akamaru anjingku juga sudah mengendus jejak sipelaku. Tapi sang pelaku begitu pintar! Dia dengan mudah menutupi jejak jejaknya dengan pasir sehingga Akamaru tidak dapat mengendus keberadaannya." Tutur Kiba panjang lebar. "Guk!" Timpal Akamaru.

"Kalau begitu, mudah saja. Kau sedot semua pasir itu dengan penyedot debu. Lagipula penyedot debu hanya menyedot pasirnya tanpa menghilangkan elemen jejak sebelumnya. Baru anjing ini bisa mengendusnya." Jawab Hiashi datar. Kiba mengangguk.

Penyidik junior satu lagi yang ikut masuk ke ruangan Hiashi bernama Sora terlihat memperhatikan sesuatu. Ya, baju yang dipakai Hiashi. Dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam dadanya, ia bertanya, "Aa, Hyūga-sama, baju bertuliskan ' _Turn Back Crime'_ yang kau pakai itu beli dimana? Baju itu hebat! Aku juga mau membelinya! Dan-AWW!" Kata kata Sora terputus karena Kiba menginjak kakinya. Matanya beralih menatap Kiba, "Hey! Pria jelek dengan anjing bodoh! Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?! Mau mengajak bertengkar rupanya?!" Sora menyiapkan dua tangannya yang ia kepal bersiap menonjok Kiba.

"Ssst..." Asuma memberi isyarat agar kedua penyidik juniornya ini diam. Apalagi ini adalah ruangan atasan mereka!

"Aku membelinya import khusus dari indonesia. Baju ini sedang tren." Jawab Hiashi. Mata Sora berbinar senang. "Terimakasih Hyūga-sama! Aku akan membelinya malam ini juga!" Teriak Sora senang. Asuma menggeleng heran dengan sifat kekanakan Sora ini sementara Kiba bergumam mengejek, "Demi baju seperti itu saja kau berani melanggar sopan santun terhadap ketua! Dasar!"

"Apa?! Awas kau-"

"Diam!" Kepalan tangan Sora yang secenti lagi mengenai wajah Kiba berhenti kala teguran dari Hiashi terdengar. "Asuma, apa semua yang berada diruangan itu sudah dievakuasi?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Hm. Sudah, ketua," Hiashi menghembuskan nafas lega. "Tapi ada 1 orang yang hilang." Lanjut Asuma yang membuat kelegaan Hiashi tidak jadi. "Iruka sudah menemukan bukti bukti di TKP. Tapi bukti bukti tersebut belum begitu kuat, Ketua."

Hiashi menatap ketiga anak buahnya tajam, "Lakukan terus penyidikan. Besok aku akan kesana untuk mencari barang bukti sebanyak banyaknya!"

.

.

.

Bingung.

Itulah perasaan orang orang yang sekarang lewat dan melihat Sakura. Mereka tidak mengerubungi ataupun apa, tapi malah menghindar menjauh sejauh jauhnya.

Pakaian.

Ya, itulah yang membuat orang orang menjaga jarak dengannya. Pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura saat ini sungguh aneh. Bukan seperti cosplay atau apa, tapi seperti **Peramal!**

Bibirnya dipoles lipstik hitam merona, Wig hijau keritingnya, jubah panjang berwarna hitam, Heels maroon runcingnya, dan wajah sangarnya, terlihat menakutkan! Tapi ketika orang orang melihat koper pink yang dibawa Sakura, mungkin mereka akan berpikir dua kali.

'Abrakadabra! Wush! Aku akan mengutuk kalian menjadi kodok! Hihihi! Rasakan!' Batin Sakura terkekeh geli. Hey, sesungguhnya baju yang kau pakai itu baju peramal, bukan baju penyihir!

'Akhirnya aku bebas dari wartawan ataupun fans! Benar benar hidup yang bebas! Aku rindu kehidupan seperti ini! Dimana tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa aku! Dimana tidak ada yang teriak jika aku membakar bandara ini!' Batin Sakura girang.

"Hey, nona." Panggil seseorang dibelakang Sakura.

Tuk.

Sakura menghentikan langkah heelsnya dan berbalik melihat siapa yang memanggil dirinya. Seketika, mata Sakura membulat tak percaya.

"Astaga...!" gumam Sakura.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **)Mystical Gold Words(:**_

HIYAAAAA!*loncat tinggi* BREEEENG! *mukul gong* Akhirnya! Marriage Stuff chapter 3 selesai! HIYAAAA! BREEENG! Aku lega dan bahagiaaa... (^,^) (^,^) (^,^) Eh, ngomong ngomong, coba tebak! Siapa orang yang manggil Sakura di schene terakhir? Dan juga siapa orang yang hilang di Tokyo System Award? Masukin tebakan para senpai dikolom review yaa '-' '-' '-' '-' dan untuk Silent reader, aku mau kenal sama kalian semuaa, jadi silahkan Review! Huhuhi..

Gomawo! Gomawo! Gomawo! Arigato! Arigato! Arigato! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Na'am! Na'am! Na'am! Untuk semuaaa Reviewers, Favers, Followers ataupun silent reader dan reader lainnya yang sudah mau membaca fict gila bin aneh ini! Dan jadilaaaah * **Jeng!Jeng!Jeng!***

 **Inilah balasan review untuk kalian, para senpai yang baik hati! Maaf, jika balasannya rada aneh. Yang penting, Thanks sudah review! (TSR!):**

 _ **Hideko Megumi**_ **: Yes! Yes! Yes! Udah next, Hideko-senpai... Hahaha.. lucu juga! :v Hidup Indonesia! Ganbatte baca ya, senpai! TSR!**

 _ **DaunIlalangKuning**_ **: Halo Daun-san! Aku author baru juga! Salam kenal! Gapapa kok kalo baru review sekarang hehe.. untuk umur Sakura, aku udah kasih tau waktu schene dia ngebantah Jiraiya, umurnya 16 tahun! Dan SASUKE BUKAN OM OM! TIDAAAK! Mau tahu berapa umurnya Sasuke? Akan terjawab di chapter chapter berikutnya!*dasar tukang gantung!* ok abaikan. Benar, Daun-san, aku juga sadar alurnya terlalu cepat! Terima kasih ya, koreksinya! Dan benar! Aku EXO-L! Insya allah update kilat! See you! PSSSTT...! Ngomong ngomong, Kyuhyun tambah ganteng! TSR!**

 _ **QRen**_ **: Makasiiiiih... Sasuke masih rahasia ilahi dia itu siapa hehehe... Makanya, rahasia itu akan terkuak di chapter chapter berikut nyaa, senpai! TSR!**

 _ **Nacky Cherryryu**_ **: Hmm.. *manggut manggut sok mikir* Benar, ya, benar. Sebenernya masih rahasia sih, siapa itu Sasuke! Tapi sepertinya benar..*lha?* Dan Sasori hanya bilang dia sedang 'menangani kasus pembunuhan', bukan 'ada pembunuhan' yaa. Tapi bener sih *lha?* Thanks, udah review, senpai! Aku senaaang! TSR!**

 _ **zarachan**_ **: udaaaaah. TSR!**

 _ **echaNM**_ **: Hihihaha, Maaf ya, kalo bahasanya masih umum! Author ini gak lulus jurusan sastra indonesia *Lah emang udah kuliah?* NeverMind! Tadi hanya selingan aneh. Makasih Echa-senpai selalu setia baca! Nonton fic ini terus yaa.. TSR!**

 _ **Hyuugadevit-Chery:**_ **Ulilililililiii... Hayoo, sifat Sakura kayak di film apa hayoo... kalo senpai bisa nebak, aku kasih doa *Dipelototin* ahaha, Umm.. Emang ini lucu ya? Hehehe.. alhamdulillah, lucunya dapet deh, senpai! TSR!**

 _ **Desta Soo:**_ **Wahh senpai tau banyak ya tentang Boyband/Girlband Korea! Aku juga suka! KYAAAA! APALAGI DO KYUNG SOO! Gantengnyaa bikin lemess*jatoh* Dia lagi main film sama Park ShinHye, judulnya 'Hyung'! Daebak! KYAA! Okay, back to Story! *menyipitkan mata* hihihi.. Ciee penasaran... Makanya, selalu nonton Marriage Stuff yaa*Dikira TV?* Thanks, DS-Eonni, udah nunggu fict ini dan memberi semangat! TSR!**

 _ **flower on the spring:**_ **Pssttt..*bisik bisik* Iya, senpai benar! Sasuke itu misterius! TSR!**

 _ **-Sekian, Chingu-deul, Author yang labil ini masih mencintai dunia nyata, See You Good Bye dont cry and smile in the next chapter, Mystical Gold**_


	4. Chapter 4: Wrong Plane

**Marriage Stuff**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto*Ya aku tau Naruto itu ciptaan paman, tapi apa bisa paman berikan 2 karakter utama di fict ku ini jadi milikku? *Disiram oli***

 **Present by Mystical Gold**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Comedy(Insyaallah)**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **{Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura}**

 **Rated: T (Apa?! Aku dibilang mirip Suzy Miss A?!*OII SIAPA YANG BILANG?* Ga ada sih -_-)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's a Story Begins**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

Sakura berdehem pelan saat terkejut melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya barusan. Jantungnya berasa berlari dari tempatnya. Ya, seorang malaikat tampan tanpa sayap itu, mata onyx sekelam tinta spidol, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Bukan terkejut karena apa, tapi Sakura khawatir tentang sesuatu, 'Astaga! Padahal penyamaranku sudah cukup meyakinkan! Tapi kenapa Uchiha-san masih mengenalku? Ohh, apa seharusnya aku memakai wig berwarna kuning?' Batin Sakura memegang wig hijau yang ia pakai. Hey, Sakura, sadarlah! Jika wig mu berwarna kuning, kau akan terlihat seperti wanita cantik dengan kotoran manusia dikepalamu!

'Atau warna lipstikku harusnya berwarna pink saja?' Sakura dengan takut menggigit bibirnya. Hey, kalau seperti itu kau malah seperti seorang peramal centil!

Sakura membulatkan matanya juga bibirnya, 'Atau seharusnya aku memakai kostum Sadako supaya dia tidak mengenaliku? Huh, kostum peramal tidak membawa keberuntungan bagiku!' Inner Sakura menjerit pasrah. Hey, jika kau memakai kostum Sadako, pasti security bandara akan memasungmu saat itu juga karena dikira 'Tukang Setan naik pesawat'. (Kayak judul sinetron.. umm.. apa ya?)

"Hey, nona." Panggil Sasuke lagi. "Ah iya!" Sakura berjengit kaget. Pria tampan dengan kemeja lengan panjang dan syal yang melilit lehernya itu tengah menatap datar Sakura.

"Apa kau-"

"Ah tuan! Sepertinya kita tidak saling kenal! Iya! Benar! Kita tidak saling kenal sebelum ini! Maka dari itu, pesawatku sebentar lagi akan berangkat! Lain kali saja ya! Jaaa~" potong Sakura cepat sembari menggeret kopernya untuk lari dari kenyataan(Eh?).

Grep!

Sasuke menangkap lengan tangan Sakura. Kini keringat dingin sudah mulai membasahi pelipis Sakura. "T-tuan, a-a-aku.. lepaskan! Kita tidak saling mengenal! Benar kok! Aku tidak bercanda!"

Sasuke hanya menatap tajam Sakura.

Dan sekarang, pikiran pikiran negatif mulai membanjiri kepala pink Sakura. 'Astaga! Astaga! Bagaimana ini? Apa Uchiha-san mengenalku?! Tidaaak! Aku harus bisa lepas darinya! Tapi.. bagaimana caranya?' Batin Sakura berpikir. Satu lampu berdiri diatas kepala Sakura.

'Ya! Aku akan menyundulnya!' Batin Sakura sambil mencium aroma kemenangan. Dan khayalannya mulai melayang jauuuuh...

Jduuuuk!

"Akh!" Sasuke merintih hingga membentur tembok akibat sundulan kepala Sakura. Sakura yang berada disana malah tertawa nista.

"Huahahahahaaaa! Rasakan itu! Sekarang kau baru ingatkan kalau kita tidak saling mengenal? Hahahaha! Rasakan itu!" Sakura menyeringai seram-

-'TIDAK!' Teriak Sakura membuyarkan khayalan anehnya. 'Tembok dibelakang Uchiha-san berjarak 50 meter! Tidak mungkin sundulanku sanggup membentur kan punggungnya ketembok!' Sakura menimbang nimbang lagi besar massa sundulan yang akan ia lakukan. Ribuan perhitungan hinggap dikepalanya.

'Kecepatan yang harus kulakukan adalah sebesar 20 km/jam! Karena targetku adalah mengenai perutnya, berarti, Massa yang kutolakkan keperutnya 2kg! Dan waktu yang aku perlukan hanya 6 second! Ya! Rencana yang hebat! Aku bisa lolos!' Hitung Sakura sangat detail. Sekarang ia menyiapkan sundulannya pada perut Sasuke.

"HIYAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Sakura lantang dengan kepala yang terarah keperut Sasuke.

Tapi...

DOENGG..

Alhasil, tangan Sasuke dengan mudah menahan kepalanya. Astaga, Sakura sangat malu sekarang! Telapak tangan pria itu menegakkan kepala Sakura agar mendongkak padanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

Ditengah rasa tengsin yang berlebih, Tiba tiba sebuah lampu menyala dikepala Sakura. Gadis yang menyamar menjadi peramal ini langsung melepas cengkraman tangan Sasuke dengan kasar. Dan itu membuat... Wig hijaunya lepas! Astaga!

Kini rambut pink panjang pucatnya tergerai dengan acak acakan seperti bangun tidur. Matanya membulat kaget begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang melihatnya.

'Astaga! Pasti dia mengenalku!' Batin Sakura.

"Kau..? Sa-"

"Tidak!" Sakura menyela kata kata Sasuke dan menggeleng keras. "Kita tidak saling mengenal! Kau salah orang!"

Seseorang memanggil Sakura dibelakangnya saat ini, "Maaf, nona, wig mu jatuh."

Deg!

Menengok berarti bodoh! Berbicara berarti teledor! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Oh tuhan, aku ingin selamat sampai Seoul! Tidak! Jangan sampai reputasiku hancur! Teriak Sakura dalam hati.

Grep!

Sakura terkejut saat wajahnya membentur sesuatu. Ya, dada Sasuke. Pria itu memeluk dirinya dan menyembunyikan wajah cantik gadis ini. Lengan kekarnya menutupi kepala Sakura agar tidak terlihat tapi atau seperti tidak ingin kehilangan(?).

"Ini kekasihku. Awalnya ia salah mewarnai rambut jadi dia memakai wig. Aku harus segera pergi." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil berjalan meninggalkan orang tadi dan tak lupa masih memeluk Sakura.

Saat ini semua orang yang melihat Sasuke memeluk Sakura kini bergumam galau.

"Ah, romantisnya.."

"Um, chagiya, peluk aku juga!"

"Jadi teringat masa muda, mereka sangat romantis!"

Pipi Sakura memerah mendengar bisik bisik dari orang orang disekitarnya. "Uchiha-san, bisakah kau melepaskan pelukan ini? A-aku.. banyak yang melihat kita disini!" Bisik Sakura.

"Bukankah kita tidak saling mengenal?" Ucap Sasuke datar. Kini Sakura seperti 'Senjata Makan Tuan'! Kata kata alibi penyelamatnya malah membuatnya malu saat ini. 'Aku merasa bodoh!' Batin Sakura.

Sementara itu, Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai jahil. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

.

.

'Seorang artis dikabarkan hilang setelah tampil di Tokyo System Award.'

Hyuuga Hiashi yang merupakan kepala kepolisian yang dingin nan gigih namun telaten itu mendadak menonton berita Breaking News di Televisi. Biasanya ia sangat cuek terhadap TV apalagi mengenai dunia Entertainment.

'Semua pihak agensi maupun orang orang terdekat juga tidak tahu dimana keberadaan gadis berusia 25 tahun ini.' Hiashi mengambil sebatang rokok miliknya dan akan mengambil korek gas untuk menyalakan rokoknya.

'Nama artis itu berinisial U-K, Uzumaki Karin. Pihak agensi menghimbau agar siapapun yang mengetahui keberadaan Uzumaki Karin mohon menelpon ke untuk informasi. Dan-"

TUT

CTAAAK!

BRAAAKK!

PRANKKK!

Hiashi dengan pandangan penuh amarah langsung mematikan Televisi dan juga mematahkan rokoknya. Karena kemarahan yang belum dapat tersalurkan dengan baik, Hiashi melempar remot kearah TV dan membuat TV itu jatuh hingga kacanya pecah berantakan. Bahkan wajahnya memerah menahan kesal.

"AAAAAAAAKH!" Teriak Hiashi sambil mengepalkan erat tangannya karena masih belum mengeluarkan emosi dalam dirinya.

Hiashi bernafas sebentar untuk meredakan emosinya tadi. Lalu ia berkata kembali, "Bagaimana kasus ini bisa bocor ke puplik?! Bodoh! Kalau seperti ini penyelesaian kasus akan berjalan lambat!"

Hiashi memencet nomor telepon di ponsel Nokia kecil jadul miliknya dan menelpon seseorang.

.

.

"Aku sudah selesai, Uchiha-san!"

Sret..

"Kau.." Sasuke menengok kebelakang kala suara Sakura terdengar memanggil. Ya, gadis cantik itu sudah keluar dari toilet dan menjelma menjadi seorang pria tampan yang _Cute_.

Kaos hitam longgar yang terlihat kedodoran, jeans hitam yang juga longgar, wig coklat dengan model rambut seperti _Lee Min Ho di The Heirs,_ dan topi merah yang dihadap kebelakang bertuliskan _XOXO_. T-tunggu! Baju yang dipakai Sakura! Baju berlambang BTS!

Semua penyamaran pria ini adalah dari Sasuke.

Hingga dia sendiri terpana dengan pria manis ini. Pipinya pun memanas.

"Dadamu rata seperti jalan raya." Ejek Sasuke dengan seringainya. Sebenarnya ini adalah taktiknya untuk menghindari Sakura menyadari pipinya yang memanas.

"Apa? Hey aku tau dadaku rata, tapi ya setidaknya tidak serata jalan raya! Huh, dasar!" Gerutu Sakura sembari mengerucuti bibirnya. "Sudahlah, ayo!" Sasuke hendak menggenggam tangan Sakura untuk pergi tapi Sakura mencegah.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Ucap Sakura yang membuat Sasuke memautkan alisnya.

"Uchiha-san, apa aku terlihat seperti Army? Atau terlihat seperti fans boy? Ah tidak! Aku sudah mirip sekali dengan Min Yoongie! Kalau nanti ada yang mengira aku benar benar dia bagaimana? Kalau aku dikerubungi bagaimana? Ne, aku harus pakai masker dan kacamata!" Cerocos Sakura panjang lebar sambil mencari sesuatu ditasnya.

Sett..

Sasuke mencegah tangan Sakura, "Kau sama sekali tidak mirip Min Yoongie. Baik postur tubuh dan tinggi badan sudah berbeda. Dia tinggi dan kau pendek. Jangan berkhayal atau apapun, ayo kuantar kepesawat."

"Hey-" baru Sakura ingin protes tapi tangan kekar pria ini sudah lebih dulu menarik pergelangan tangannya.

.

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga." Gumam Sakura yang sudah duduk dikursi pesawat. Gadis yang menyamar sebagai pria ini mengambil sebuah Ear Phone dan mendengarkan sebuah lagu. Lagu Sing For You dari Exo.

'Uchiha-san itu.. baik ya..' batin Sakura sembari memejamkan matanya terhanyut dalam lagu melow tersebut.

'Dia selalu menolongku. Dimanapun aku berada. Aku sempat curiga padanya. Tapi, aku harus tetap _Positive Thinking._ Bisa saja itu hanya kebetulan.' Sakura tersenyum.

'Bisa diibaratkan dia itu ibu peri dan aku Cinderella, atau dia Jin dan aku Aladdin! Atau juga dia penyihir dan aku Putri salju-eh tidak! Setahuku penyihir itu jahat kepada putti salju? Eh? Apa iya? Aku terakhir membaca kisah itu saat umurku 4 tahun.. entahlah.. tapi yang pasti dia sangat baik padaku!' Sakura mulai terbuai dalam mimpinya.

Namun, ia teringat sesuatu, 'Aku.. rindu akan ciumannya itu..'

"ASTAGA!" Sakura berteriak. Kini semua mata dipesawat itu tertuju padanya. Ya, ia berteriak karena pikiran anehnya itu. Pikiran yang bisa disangka macam macam oleh orang orang.

'Astaga! Aku harus bilang apa?' Sakura begitu malu apalagi bangku disebelah kanannya ada pria berambut hitam dengan matanya yang begitu sipit. Parahnya lagi ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kesal.

"Aa, Gomenasai!" Sakura berojigi dalam duduknya.

"I'm from China." Jawab pria itu.

Sakura langsung kelabakan, 'Aduhh.. aku tidak bisa bahasa cina! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang kutahu tentang bahasa itu?'

"Ah, Nihao! Nihao! Haha, Xie Xie!" Sakura mencoba berbahasa cina namun gagal. Pria itu berdecak sebal.

Pria cina itu berdiri lalu bergumam, "Huh! Mendokusai!" Lalu ia pindah tempat duduk.

Bibir Sakura menganga, 'Jadi dia bisa bahasa jepang? Kenapa aku harus susah susah berbahasa yang bahkan aku tidak tahu nama dinastinya itu?!'

Sakura teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya! Aku ini sedang menjadi seorang pria! Sebagai pria tampan aku harus Cool dan macho!" Sakura memasang wajah garang sambil mendengarkan lagu Lion Heart dari Girls Generation.

Dengan mata melotot, bibir melengkung ke bawah, dan lubang hidung yang terlihat besar menjadi pemandangan aneh diwajah Haruno Sakura. Apanya yang cool? Apa yang macho?

Orang orang bingung melihatnya.

Sakura berekspresi sangar seperti itu sampai pesawat ini terbang.

'Perhatian, Perhatian, Pesawat China Air C9117 Tujuan SangHai Airport, China, akan segera berangkat. Mohon perhatian sekali lagi untuk para calon penumpang..'

Sakura belum mendengar karena saat ini lagu Big Bang - Bang Bang Bang sedang mengocok telinganya.

'China Air C9117 tujuan bandara SangHai China akan lepas landas!'

"APA?" Sakura memekik kaget saat ia sadar bahwa ini bukan tujuan ke Korea, tapi ke China!

"Tidak!" Sakura berusaha berlari secepat kilat untuk keluar dari pesawat tujuan China ini.

GUUUUUUNGGGGGGGGG

Terlambat.

Pesawat China Air ini sudah lepas landas.

Sakura jatuh terduduk dan menangis dengan dramatisnya. "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Teriak Sakura.

Puk

Sakura merasakan pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Sakura menengok dan matanya membelalak.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

.

.

Brak!

"Bodoh!" Teriak Naruto sembari membanting i-phone miliknya. Ya, dia kesal karena Sakura belum tiba dipesawat sedari tadi. Ponselnya pun tak aktif.

Bahkan Hinata sudah berkali kali meminta pada kepala penerbangan bandara untuk menunda sebentar keberangkatan pesawat ini.

"Sabar, Naruto-kun. Tapi.. apa mungkin dia dikerubungi wartawan?" Tanya Hinata untuk meredakan emosi Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin! Daritadi tidak ada berita 'Haruno Sakura berada di Bandara'. Aku tahu pasti dia kabur! Dia itu suka sekali sih membuat masalah? Apa tidak tahu kalau kakek tua itu akan marah? Ini masalahnya adalah kita akan dimarahi oleh promotornya! Memang dimana otak bocah itu?" Nafas Naruto terengah engah setelah meluapkan emosinya.

"Tenanglah, pasti dia akan kemari. Sudah, kendalikan emosimu." Tutur Hinata lembut.

Naruto tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Hinata-chan! Kau memang baik!"

Grep!

Naruto memeluk Hinata yang membuat pipi gadis indigo itu memerah, "N-Naru-to-kun!"

.

.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah melihat pria cute disebelahnya ini terus terusan menangis karena salah pesawat.

"Sudahlah. Ini sudah terjadi. Jika saja pesawat bisa diberhentikan, kita akan turun." Hibur Sasuke sembari mengelus punggung Sakura.

"Hiks.. kau kira pesawat itu Angkot?!" Sakura masih terisak. "Fanmeetingku bagaimana? Apa aku harus langsung terbang ke Korea begitu sampai China? Hiks.. aku harus apa? Semua barang barangku ada pada Asistenku! Termasuk dompet sekalipun! Hiks.. Uchiha-san, bunuh saja aku!"

"Tch! Kau ini berkata apa sih?" Sasuke memanggil seorang pramugari dan meminta dibawakan sebuah Arak.

Cuuuur...

Sasuke menuangkan arak tersebut ke gelas dan menyodorkan pada Sakura. "Hn. Minumlah. Mungkin bisa mengurangi rasa streesmu."

Sakura malah mengencangkan tangisnya. "Huaaaa... Hiks... kau gila? Umurku masih 16 tahun! Hiks.. kau kira aku apa? Seorang kriminal? Hiks... aku mau ke Korea... aku-"

Grep!

Seketika Sakura menghentikan tangisannya. "U-Uchiha-san?" Gumam Sakura.

Ya, saat ini Sasuke mendekapnya dengan erat. Seakan memberikan sinyal, 'Tenanglah, kau aman bersamaku.'

Sakura yang merasa nyaman akhirnyapun tertidur didekapan Sasuke. Dan tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke tersenyum.

.

.

"Ya, satu, dua, tiga, empat, and, back! Ulang kembali! Ya!" Sebuah aba aba lantang dari seorang leader boyband ternama, Katsu, Nagato.

Saat ini, member Katsu yang terdiri dari Nagato, Zetsu, Hidan, dan Deidara tengah menghafal koreografer dance untuk single baru mereka. Bahkan, pencipta koreografer ini adalah Nagato sendiri!

Para member lain sangat senang karena koreo yang Nagato buat sangat cocok dengan lagu baru mereka yang berkonsep 'Mellow Album' ini.

"Ya!" Nagato menjentikkan jarinya. "Cukup. Latihan kita sampai disini. Stamina kita harus tetap fit!" Nagato mengambil sebotol minuman dipinggir tasnya dan menenggak sampai habis.

"Gleeeek.. ah... Nagato-senpai, gerakan yang kau buat hebat! Tidak terlalu slow juga tidak terkesan lebay! Aku menyukainya!" Tutur Zetsu setelah meminum air mineralnya.

"Ini baru yang namanya seni un! Sangat natural dan mudah dihafal un! Aku salut padamu un, Nagato-senpai!" Tambah Deidara.

Nagato tersenyum mendengar pendapat Maknae Maknae Katsu ini.

Puk.

Hidan menepuk pundak Nagato, "Hebat." Setelah itu, pria yang diyakini publik menganut sekte sesat tersebut duduk disudut ruangan untuk istirahat.

Senyum Nagato makin mengembang. "Tentu saja! Aku memikirkan gerakan ini selama 2 malam suntuk yang membuatku tidak tidur! Aku senang kalian menyukai gerakannya!" Kata Nagato dengan riang.

Krieeet...

Pria yang sudah pasti terkenal seantero agensi masuk kedalam ruang dance. Aura dingin langsung menguar. Ya, Orochimaru, si Presiden Direktur !

"Kau, rambut jingga!" Dipanggil seperti itu tentu saja semuanya tau siapa yang dipanggil presdir kejam ini. Ya, Nagato langsung menghampiri Orochimaru dan tak lupa berojigi.

"Gerakan yang kau buat," Orochimaru menghela nafas. "..Payah."

Jleb!

Bagai dihujam ribuan pisau, jantung Nagato seakan berhenti berdegup. Senyum diwajahnya memudar begitu saja. "A-apa?" Gumam Nagato pelan.

3 personel lain yang mendengar langsung menghampiri Nagato termasuk juga Hidan si member sesat.

"Ya, terlalu kaku, berlebihan dan tidak jelas. Gerakanmu tidak mengacu pada konsep album terbaru kita. Kurasa gerakan itu sangat tidak diperlukan! Sangat memalukan bila Katsumaniak(nama fans club Katsu^^) tahu dan kecewa." Hujaman pisau lebih dalam menusuk jantung Nagato. Orochimaru menyeringai, "Maka dari itu, aku akan merekrut member baru. Dia memiliki gerakan yang lebih elegan untuk konsep ini."

"Member baru?" Tanya Deidara dan Zetsu kompak yang langsung diangguki presdir.

"Masuklah!" Perintah Orochimaru.

Seorang pria setinggi 177cm masuk kedalam ruangan. Sepatu kets putih, celana hitam dan juga jaket putih yang didominasi warna merah muda. Belum lagi...

"Dialah, Tobi." Ucap Orochimaru mantap.

...Topeng oranye yang ia pakai. Keempat member lainnya menganga.

.

.

.

'China Air C9117 akan segera mendarat di bandara SangHai, China. Mohon untuk perhatiannya.'

Sasuke memandang gadis yang menyamar menjadi pria cute disebelahnya. Matanya masih terpejam sambil tersenyum. Entah apa yang ada dimimpinya.

Senyum langsung terpatri diwajah Sasuke. Sehelai wig menutupi mata Sakura. Sasuke pun berinisiatif menyingkirkan helaian wig tersebut.

"Nggh.." Sial! Sakura terbangun. Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan berpura pura tidak terjadi apa apa.

"Hey! Pesawat sudah mendarat! Kenapa masih tidur? Bangun!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kita sudah sampai di Jepang? Wah, cepat sekali! Padahal aku baru pulang dari fan meeting!" Kata Sakura ngelantur. What? Fanmeeting?

Sasuke mencubit pipi cubby Sakura, "Apa yang fanmeeting? Kita ini berada diChina saat ini! Kau kan tadi salah pesawat."

"Ugh!" Sakura yang kesal membalas mencubit pipi Sasuke. Terjadilah cubit cubitan disana. "Rasakan itu! Aku buat kau memiliki keriput di usia muda!" Ucap Sakura.

"Ughh.. bocah ini! Tidak akan kubiarkan! Aku akan buat pipimu melar dan berkerut! Ughh! Awas kau!" Balas Sasuke yang juga mencubit pipi Sakura lagi.

Pesawat sudah lepas landas tapi dua insan berneda gender ini masih cubit cubitan! Sampai akhirnya seseorang menyadarkan mereka.

"Eheem!" Keduanya sontak berhenti. Sakura yang sadar bahwa... itu pria China tadi!

"Aa.. Nihao! Gomennasai!" Ucap Sakura yang membuat Sasuke bingung.

Pria itu tersenyum meremehkan, "Dasar pasangan Gay!" Pria itupun pergi begitu saja.

Jreeeng!

Sakura dan Sasuke berpandangan. A-apa?! Pasangan G-GAY?! Batin Sakura dengan pipi memerah.

"Tidaaaaaak!" Sakura berlari untuk keluar pesawat.

Sementara itu, Sasuke malah menyeringai, "Hn. Pasangan Gay? Tidak begitu buruk."

.

.

"Uchiha-san! Uchiha-san! Ini terlihat lezat kan?" Sasuke tidak menanggapi. Ia sedang sibuk dengan handphone nya. Entah apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. Saat ini ia dan Sakura tengah berada disalah satu restoran di China. Ya, restoran Bakpao.

Kenapa Bakpao? Entahlah.. tapi Sakura bilang ingin memakan Bakpao langsung dari negri asalnya. Aneh? Memang.

"Ah, sepertinya ini enak! Ini juga! Ini juga kelihatannya enak! Kalau begitu, aku pesan Bakpao coklat, Bakpao daging, Bakpao kacang hijau, Bakpao ayam, dan minumnya aku mau..blaa..blaa..blaaa..."

Sasuke masih fokus pada ponselnya.

"Untunglah pelayan tadi mengerti bahasa China.. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Uchiha-san, kenapa kau bisa ada di pesawat China juga? Apa kau sebenarnya.. keturunan China?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke. "Waah.. jadi kau bisa berbahasa China? Berarti kau pernah-..."

Sakura membayangkan Sasuke memakai baju seperti Kimono berwarna merah, topi lebar dengan dua antena dikedua sisi, kumis dan jenggot yang panjang, juga wajah yang garang. Seperti pendekar vampir.

"Pppfft... BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura tertawa pecah. Sasuke menengok padanya, "Hn?"

Sakura buru buru menggeleng, "Hahaha... tidak! Tidak ada apa apa! Hahahaaa..!"

Sasuke mendeathglare Sakura dengan penuh kekesalan.

TingTungTing!

Notifikasi pesan dari ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Ia segera melihatnya, "Sakura, aku ada urusan sebentar. Jangan kemana mana sampai aku datang kesini! Pokoknya tunggu aku disini!" Sasuke berlari pesat keluar restoran.

"Eh, t-tapi-.. urusan apa ya? Kenapa mendadak sekali? Aneh.." pesanan bakpao Sakura datang dan ia menyantapnya penuh selera. (*Duh author jadi mau bakpao T_T)

.

.

"Nona, boleh aku duduk disitu?"

"N-nona? Hey, aku ini pria!"

"Hmm? Serius kau ini pria?..

..Bukankah kau... Haruno... Sakura kan?"

"HA? K-kau bisa tau...!"

.

.

.

Pip Pip.

"Semuanya beres." Gumam Sasuke setelah memarkirkan mobilnya direstoran Bakpao. Di tangannya menggenggam sesuatu. Ya, sebucket bunga mawar merah.

Cling..! Cling..!

Pintu Restoran terbuka dan Sasuke melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam. Ia menuju meja yang tadi ditempati Sakura.

"Sa..kura?!" Mata Sasuke membulat kaget.

Senyum yang sedari tadi ia pasang telah lenyap. Gadis yang sedari tadi ia menunggu dirinya telah..

..Hilang.

'Kemana dia?' Batin Sasuke. Tak perlu waktu lama lagi, ia keluar dari restoran dan mencoba menelpon Sakura.

'Tidak aktif! Tch! Kemana dia?! Bukankah kubilang tunggu disana?! Tidak mungkin diculikkan?!' Teriak Sasuke dalam hatinya. Perasaan khawatir mulai menjalar dihatinya.

"SAKURA!" Teriak Sasuke ditengah keramaian untuk mencari Sakura yang hilang entah kemana.

"SAKURA DIMANA KAU?!" Teriak Sasuke lagi.

.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

.

Sasuke terus saja berlari mencari gadis itu. Kakinya berhenti 20 meter tepat dibelakang seseorang. Onyx hitam Sasuke menangkap siluet coklat dengan topi bertuliskan XOXO disana. Benar, itu Sakura!

Senyum langsung mengembang dibibir Sasuke.

Tapi...

Matanya menyipit tak suka saat..

..melihat orang yang dicarinya itu bersama dengan..

Pria berjas hitam dengan rambut merah menyala. Keduanya tertawa riang dengan gulali ditangan Sakura.

'Akasuna.. Sasori...?' Batin Sasuke.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mystical Area:**_

 _Heihei! Apa ada yang menunggu ff ini? Maaf ya, Aku baru abis ujian, abis itu baru pulang dari Camp sekolah! Mianhae! Gomennasai! Tapi mulai minggu besok ff ini akan tayang setiap hari jum'at siang!_

 **Makasih ya yang sudah reviews, Favers, Follow! Buat yang belum review, ayooo! Nah, inilah balasan review dari si amatir ini! Thanks Sudah Review!:**

 **Nacky Cherryryu:**

 **Yup! Betul! Yang hilang adalah Karin! Dan TETOOOT! yang manggil bukan Ino, tapi Sasuke! Nih, aku kasih bocoran, Pokoknya Ino akan datang saat nanti dipuncak puncaknya! Tunggu, ya, senpai! TSR!**

 **DaunIlalangKuning:**

 **hihi.. apa bias Eonni Kyuhyun? Kenapa ga Shiwon-oppa kan dia kaya*Apa?!* Ok abaikan! Bias aku di EXO itu si Byun BaekHyun! Suaranya mengenyahkan duniaku..*lemess**

 **Maaf ya, romance SasuSaku nya kurang, yang manggil Sakura adalaah Sasuke! Kalo umurnya Naruto dan Hinata itu lebih tua dari Karin dan lebih muda dari Sasori! Hayooo berapa hayoo... :) ganti topik, emang, Jiraiya sangat pelit hehe! Tambahan Eonni, umurku 13 tahun tapi nanti tanggal 6 Juni 14 tahun hehe*gaadaygnanya! T_T Ok, TSR!**

 **zarachan: Udaaah!**

 **aurorasytr:**

 **Yups! Dan sekarang, Katsu punya member baru! WAAAAA!*Jadi Katsumaniak* TSR!**

 **echaNM:**

 **Betul, senpai! Yang hilang Karin! Sekarang tinggal tebak, siapa yang menculik dia*celingak celinguk* yang manggil Sakura adalah Sasuke! Dan umur Sasuke akan terkuak tidak lama lagi hehe! TSR, senpai!**

 **Desta Soo:**

 **Wakwakwak! Sudah lanjut, eonni! Gomawo! Aku selalu semangat! TSR!**

 **flower on the spring:**

 **Hmm..*menatap tajam* itulah yang menjadi misteri! Hehee..TSR!**

 **Haruhi SuzuMia461:**

 **TINGTUNG! BETUL! SENPAI DAPAT 2 JUTA RUPIAH! *lha?* hehe, makasih udah review dan penasaran! TSR!**


	5. Chapter 5: Accident?

**Marriage Stuff**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto*Aku harap fict ini bisa memuaskan paman. *sok bijak *dikipas Temari sampe terbang**

 **Present by Mystical Gold**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Comedy(Insyaallah)**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **{Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura}**

 **Rated: T (Ini rated yang aman dikonsumsi untuk semua umur. Aku sebenarnya adalah seorang ultraman!*ga nyambung *ditabrak bus)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's a Story Begins**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5: Accident?**

 **.**

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Langkah kaki kedua orang berbeda gender tersebut sejajar sama. Ditengah ramainya suasana kota, mereka duduk disebuah kursi untuk menyantap sebuah harum manis.

Ya,

Merekalah, Akasuna Sasori dan Haruno Sakura.

Hampir semua mata menatap mereka. Karena baju yang dipakai Sakura adalah baju pria dan ia memang seperti pria! Ya, mereka berdua di cap sebagai pasangan Gay.

"Ini enak, Sasori-kun!" Ucap Sakura riang sembari terus memakan gulalinya.

Sasori tersenyum kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung bajunya. "Ah, aku lupa, bagaimana kalau kita selfie? Berdua denganmu adalah kejadian yg lumayan langka kan? Ayo! Sebelum nanti kau terbang ke Korea kan?"

Sakura begitu bersemangat, "Ayo!" Sasori mengarahkan handphonenya untuk berselfie dengan Sakura.

Mulai dari lidah terjulur, jari kelinci, gaya murung, semua itu mereka abadikan dalam selfie mereka. #hayoo pernah selfie begini kan?*dihajar

"Ahahahahaaa... Kau terlalu tua untuk bergaya seperti ini! Ahahahaa.." Sakura tertawa lepas saat melihat hasil jepretan mereka tadi.

"Apa?! Hey sadarkah kau jika gayamu ini norak! Beraninya bilang aku tua!" Kesal Sasori. Sakura malah tertawa kembali mendengarnya.

"Sstt... ada pasangan gay!"

"Kecilkan suaramu ci! Nanti mereka dengar!"

"Tenang saja, mereka dari jepang, tidak akan dengar!"

"Mereka gay tapi cocok!"

Bisik bisik bahasa china terdengar di sekitar mereka. Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti tapi lain hal nya dengan Sasori yg sangat fasih bahkan mengerti. Dibisiki seperti itu Sasori malah diam dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

'Kuharap kita disini lebih lama..' batin Sasori.

.

.

.

"Kakashi, bagaimana kabar terbaru dari kepolisian tentang Karin?" Tanya Tsunade.

Kakashi yg berada diruangan berhawa dingin tersebut berkata, "Hyūga-san masih menyelidiki ini semua. Tapi kupikir.. apa kesempatan ini tidak dimanfaatkan saja, nona?"

Tsunade mengernyitkan alisnya sambil menatap Kakashi intens. "Manfaat apa maksudmu?"

Kakashi menyeringai dibalik maskernya dan maju 3 langkah kemeja Tsunade. "Begini maksudku.. kenapa kita tidak manfaatkan hilangnya Karin untuk dibuat gosip hangat dengan sedikit bumbu dramatisasi kebohongan? Dengan begitu saham bisa melonjak naik bukan?"

Tsunade menyeringai senang. "Aku tidak salah memperkerjakanmu disini. Benar katamu. Wanita merah itu bisa menjadi magnet uang yang hebat dengan berita hilangnya dia!"

"Che. Keparat merah itu memang selalu bisa dimanfaatkan!" Ucap Kakashi.

.

.

.

Bruk...

"Akhh.." suara dentuman jatuh dilantai dance terdengar. Pria berambut merah dengan topi yg ia pakai sukses jatuh ke lantai. Ya, Nagato.

Srukkk

Itu bukan suara pertolongan, tapi malah tendangan dikakinya yg ia dapat.

Siapa yang menendangnya? Ya, dialah personel baru Katsu, Tobi.

Dengan angkuhnya ia menendang kaki Nagato sehabis terjatuh. "Bangun! Aku bilang bangun! Putaran kakimu tidak sempurna, makanya kau jatuh!" Cerca Tobi.

"Ugh.." Nagato mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal. Kalau saja bukan karena Orochimaru yang menyuruhnya mengikuti koreografi buatan Tobi, mungkin saja ia susah menonjok topeng sialan yang bertengger itu.

Ketiga member lainnya hanya bisa terdiam disudut ruangan karena jika mereka sedikit saja menentang Tobi, bisa bisa mereka di depak dari Katsu.

Zetsu dan Deidara yang melihat Nagato terlihat iba tapi apalah daya mereka untuk menolong. Sedangkan Hidan bersandar ke tembok dengan mata terpejam. Hanya telinganya yang mendengar rintihan Nagato.

"Apa kau tau? Jika gerakanmu payah seperti ini, mungkin predikat leader Katsu akan diberikan untukku." Kata Tobi. Nagato langsung berdiri dengan mata merah karena kesal. Untunglah akal sehatnya masih berfungsi, kalau tidak, Tobi sudah ia banting saat ini.

Nagato mencoba kembali gerakan breakdance sambil meloncat ke udara tapi..

Brukkkk..

"Akh.." lagi lagi ia terjatuh. Tobi menyeringai dibalik topengnya. "Jika tidak bisa, hengkang saja kau dari Katsu!" Ucap Tobi.

Hidan menghela nafasnya, "Hentikan!"

4 member lainnya menengok padanya. Aura suaranya begitu dingin dan tajam.

Prok.. Prok... Prok..

Tobi bertepuk tangan. "Nyalimu besar juga. Apa alasanmu untuk aku menghentikan ini?" Hidan melangkah menghampiri Nagato dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Nagato untuk berdiri.

"Hidan-senpai, kau gila?!" Bisik Deidara. "Nanti dewa jashinmu marah bagaimana?" Tanya Zetsu out of topic.

Hidan menengok pada Tobi, "Biar aku yang menggantikan Nagato untuk gerakan ini."

"APA?!" Teriak Deidara, Zetsu, dan Nagato bersamaan. Sementara itu, Tobi malah menyeringai kejam dibalik topengnya.

.

.

.

"Tujuan selanjutnya. Seoul. China air 4456 jurusan Seoul. Keberangkatan 5 menit lagi. Mohon pada calon penumpang segera ke pesawat."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Semoga saja masih cukup waktu, batinnya. Ia tak mau membatalkan Fanmeeting pertamanya ini. Pertama diluar negri. "Aku tidak sabar!"

.

.

Tininit.. Tininitt..

Ponsel Sasuke berdering pertanda ada pesan masuk. Ia segera membukanya. Matanya membelalak kaget.

' _Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Haruno Sakura. Sebentar lagi aku akan menabraknya di Seoul. Semoga kau tepat waktu kemari, Tuan Uchiha.'_

"Sialan!" Sasuke segera bergegas menyetop taksi dan pergi kebandara. Menyusul Sakura ke Seoul. Jari pria itu tak henti-hentinya menekan tombol hijau untuk menelpon Sakura.

.

.

Sakura sudah sampai di Seoul, Korea Selatan, untuk Fanmeeting. Hinata sudah mengirim alamat tempat Fanmeetnya dan Sakura bergegas kesana dengan taksi.

"Ah, Ahjussi, ah etto.." Sakura bingung harus bicara apa. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti bahasa Korea. "Um.. can you.. faster? Faster?" Bahkan bahasa inggris juga tidak fasih. Kini, Sakura menyesal saat SD, ia suka kurang ajar terhadap guru bahasa Inggrisnya.

Supir taksi itu hanya tersenyum geli. "Nona, kau bicara apa?" Bahasa Jepang. Supir itu bicara bahasa Jepang. Untuk apa Sakura susah-susah bicara seperti tersedak biji duren?

"Astaga, kau bisa bahasa Jepang!" Sakura tertawa pelan. "Paman, bisa kau lebih cepat lagi menyetirnya? Aku ada keperluan mendesak."

"Ah maaf, sebentar." Supir itu menepikan taksinya dibahu jalan. "Nona, aku sangat minta maaf, tapi bolehkah aku ketoilet sebentar? Ini sudah tidak tertahan!"

"A-apa? Kalau begitu cepatlah!" Sakura jijik sendiri. Kasihan kalau paman itu terkencing dimobil ini, Salura juga tak mau mencium bau pesing sepanjang perjalanan.

Sembari menunggu supir itu ketoilet, Sakura melihat pemandangan Seoul disekitarnya. Kaca mobilnya ia turunkan sehingga dapat melihat dengan jelas seperti apa Kota yang diinjak kakinya saat ini. "Ternyata Seoul seperti ini! Dulu aku hanya melihatnya didrama saja, tapi ini nyata!"

Dari arah depan.

Dari arah depan, ada sebuah truk.

Sakura tidak menyadarinya saat truk itu menuju taksinya.

Kecepatan truk itu makin tinggi dan,

"KYAAAA!" Sakura berteriak sekencang mungkin.

SRETT!

Bingo! Diwaktu yang tepat, seseorang menarik tangannya untuk keluar. Sakura ditarik keluar lewat jendela mobil yang terbuka saat itu. Orang itu memeluk Sakura erat, melindunginya.

BRAAAKK!

Suara hantaman truk itu terdengar begitu menyeramkan. Taksi yang barusan ia tumpangi telah hancur tak berbentuk. Tanpa sengaja serpihan kaca menggores pipinya yang mulus.

Mata Sakura membulat tak percaya sambil berkaca-kaca. Jantungnya berasa berhenti berdetak. Ia beralih menatap orang yang menyelamatkan dan memeluknya saat ini.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura bergetar hebat. "S-sakura? Kau tidak apa apa?" Sakura masih diam dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Saku.. Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"A-aku.. aku.." Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata. Batinnya syok dan membuatnya pingsan.

"Sakura! Bangun! Sakura!" Teriakan Sasuke tak dapat terdengar lagi.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terbaring dikasur rumah sakit. Pikirannya sedang tak jernih saat ini. Pesan singkat ancaman tadi benar terjadi. Jika ia terlambat 1 detik saja, mungkin gadis pink itu sudah hilang tak bernyawa.

Tininit.. Tininiitt...

Bunyi pesan masuk terdengar kembali diponselnya.

 _'Pergi keatap rumah sakit sekarang_.'

"Cih, keparat gila ini mau apa?!" Gumam Sasuke penuh kebencian. Dengan langkah geram, Sasuke bergegas pergi keatap rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Brak!

Sasuke membuka pintu menuju atap dengan kasar. Mata elangnya langsung mencari sasarannya saat ini, orang yang mengiriminya pesan ancaman gila yang menyeramkan

"Dimana kau?! Keluar!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Disini." Suara itu terdengar dari belakang Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam. Tak menengok sedikitpun kebelakang. Ia memikirkan sebuah kemungkinan bahwa orang itu membawa pisau, pistol, atau senjata lainnya.

"Siapa kau?" Nada bicara Sasuke mulai datar mengintimidasi.

"Hm? Aku?" Suara bariton itu malah terkekeh pelan. "Apa perlu kau tau? Untuk apa?"

"Siapa kau sialan!" Sasuke sudah kehilangan kesabarannya dan menyerang orang itu terlebih dahulu dengan tonjokannya dari tangan yang telah ia kepalkan sedari tadi. Sasuke kalah cepat, reflek pria itu begitu gesit.

Bruk!

Pria berjaket hitam itu membanting Sasuke ketanah dan menginjak tengkuk Sasuke. Gerakan Sasuke terkunci sepenuhnya. "Aku baru tau, ada keturunan Uchiha sebodoh ini."

"Apa urusanmu sebenarnya?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. "Untuk apa kau tau?" Lagi-lagi, kesabaran Sasuke diuji. Jika saja sebuah pistol tidak ditodongkan kepelipisnya saat ini, ia sudah menghajar orang ini sedari tadi.

"Cih! Sialan! Apa maumu sebenarnya hah?!" Desis Sasuke tajam. "Apa maumu sebenarnya,

-..AkasunaSasori?"

Pria yang menginjak kepala Sasuke ini langsung menyipitkan mata hazelnya.

"Kau cukup pintar mengenali seseorang,"

Sasori mulai menarik pelatuk pistolnya. "Sayangnya hidupmu harus sampai disini!"

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Author's Note:

Haii, ini fic terbengkalai yang ceritanya makin gaje! *diselengkat* Aku kelas 9 soalnya, jadi banyak kegiatan hehe *gananya* Oke, maka dari itu, aku bakalan pensiun dari dunia fanfiction *nangis gaje* tapiii, aku mau pindah ke lapak sebelah, yaitu di Wattpad, Marriage Stuff akan aku lanjutin disana, walau ngga ada yg nunggu juga ngga apa apa hehe. Aku pindah ke wattpad karena disana lebih terjaga privasinya, jadi yg copas ngga banyak.

Follow wattpad aku ya #ngarep

Wattpad account: Sasyilalala

Ok, aku tetap balesin review satu satu! Thanks Sudah Review! (TSR) Inilah diaaa:

sqchn: Ok sip, tapi author pindah lapak ke Wattpad huhu T,T, TSR yaa

Guest: Sudahh, TSR yaa

Autumn: Udah lanjutt, TSR yaa

desypramitha26: Tau dong! Apasih yg cogan ngga tau hehe xD TSR yaa

aurorasytr: Iyaa aku Kpopers, tapi ngga punya twitter, cuma ig aja. Yoongi-Oppa itu senyumnya ganahan _ Udah Up nih, tapi pindah lapak ke wattpad ntar hehe. TSR yaa

DaunIlalangKuning: Iya sih, Kyuhyun emang ganteng membahana badai halilintar #ditabok# Ini udah update Eonnie, tapi buat update selanjutnya aku pindah lapak ke wattpad :v TSR yaa

zarachan: Aihh Sasori dibilang muka bayi xD TSR yaa

Laifa: Iyaa, aku inget kok flower. Masas sih ketawa sampe segitunya wkwk.. tapi kalo dichapter ini, humornya kurang, aku mau selesain konfliknya dulu hehe.. TSR yaa

Desta Soo: Aihh aku terhuraa *gigit jari* Makasih reviewnya eonnie.

Hyuugadevit-Cherry: hayoo dia siapa hayoo, sama kok, aku juga mencintai Sasori-Kun XD TSR yaa

Ranindri: Duhh maaf yaa ini lamaa bgt updatenyaa hehe. Makasih reviewnya yaa


End file.
